Shadow and Diaman 2
by Ruby Cored
Summary: A major terrorist group, Scarlets, have planned an attack on Sonic and his folks. Shadow here decides to help Sonic... will they succeed?


Shadow and Diaman 2 - The Common Enmity (22-December-03 ~ 07-January-04)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Theme: Sci-fi, minor war.  
  
Conversations: 94%  
  
Adventure: 2%  
  
Bad Language: 9% (strong)  
  
% Nightmare: 14%  
  
Romance: 27% (This story goes through St. Valentine's Day)  
  
Violence: 35% (Mainly gun involved)  
  
Shadow appears: 68% (This means when Shadow appears in the scene)  
  
Shadow dominates: 16% (This means when Shadow is the main figure)  
  
Relation to SA2/B: 0.021%  
  
Humour: 10~25  
  
Length: Extremly long. (90~135 Minutes)  
  
I haven't played SA2 AT ALL so don't Email complaints if characters are wrong and/or Shadow goes out of character.  
  
This Story is taken in U.K. English format.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Words of thanks to:  
  
Sapphire-man: For suggestions, improvements and comments.  
  
Gamer-Girl: For her generous help.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Some Characters:  
  
Diaman Sandford (2120~2145, 2145~2170) a half cyber half human with a orange diamond-like shell; Ruler of Amapolees city; Possesses the 6 Time Gems, which has the power of time disorientation, teleport and stuff.  
  
Shadow the Hedgehog (2103~2117, 2168~2170, 2170~) a hedgehog resembling Sonic, died once saving Mobius.  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog– A blue H-hog who is a national hero to Mobius. Need I say more?  
  
Tails Prowers (2149~) - a Twin-tailed fox whose I.Q. of building planes is comparable to Robotnik's.  
  
Knuckles the Echidna - A red echidna whose job is to protect the 7 Chaos Emeralds at-all-costs. However, one of them is missing.  
  
Amy Rose - A pink hedgehog who loves Sonic and will follow him anywhere he goes.  
  
Cream Rabbus (2142-2170?) - A rabbit that was rescued twice by Diaman and Sonic and will help them whenever needed.  
  
Rouge the Bat (2139~) - a once-known infamous thief who now loves Knuckles.  
  
Zachary (2082~2170) - an evil white echidna who wished Shadow to die forever.  
  
Johnny Lightfoot (2142~2162, 2165~) - a rabbit who was once killed by Chaos-Zero but was resurrected by power of Chaos Emeralds and Time Gems together.  
  
Maria Robotnik (2094~2117) [1st daughter of Dr. Gerald] a young girl who raised Shadow until her death in 2117.  
  
Mary Robotnik (2097~2155) [2nd daughter of Dr. Gerald] Daughter of Dr. Gerald who created and modified Diaman Sandford, she was also killed by Scarlet forces when they found out about her "Hiding place"  
  
Mark Robotnik (2099~2169) [Son of Dr. Gerald] Creator of Ciel Castrus, Specialise in cyber-making. Killed in 2169 by Scarlet forces.  
  
Prof. Gerald Robotnik(2057~2117) an intelligent scientist who created Shadow onboard the ARK, assassinated in 2117 when ARK was captured by GUN and Scarlet forces, he and Maria told Shadow to annihilate GUN and prevent their conquer of Mobius before their death.  
  
Dr. Ivo Robotnik Gerald (Eggman, 2120~) Son of Mark Gerald, Ruler of Mobius and Master of Robots (like his Father), recently became friendly with the Sonic Clan  
  
Psyron O'Connor (2145~) the son of the elder of the O'Connor clan (Psydos O'C. 2127~2154), Ruler (King rather) of Rindin Kingdoms on Earth and a loyal follower of Diaman.  
  
Armourin {air-mur-in} O'Connor (2128~) 4th member of the O'Connor clan who is a sharp shooter.  
  
Stanley (2138~), Rosburon, - Servants of Armourin  
  
Narathia Warfield {Nah-ray-thia} (2116~) - Sister of Lawrence Warfield, she had not yet known that "Diaman Sandford = Lawrence Warfield"  
  
Jaster (2130~2170) the 34th leader of Scarlet forces who always have evil plans in dominating the universe and will do whatever needed to achieve it.  
  
Evory Donall (2153~), Kairus Whiteknife (2134~), Mederagon Smith (2148~2170), Polask Byrne (2140~2170), and Shezo Yarta (2129~2170): generals of the Scarlet forces.  
  
Bio-Dragon - The evolved version of Bio-Lizard, who swore revenge against Shadow, Sonic and Diaman.  
  
Locations:  
  
Mobius - Planet where all Sonic clan lives.  
  
Soul Utopia - Planet where all souls of dead people are kept.  
  
Amapolees - Diaman rules this planet, nothing too particular.  
  
Scarlet Headquarter - An infamous planet where the infamous terrorist group, The Scarlets, plan their plots.  
  
Chaotx Temple - Place where the Chaos Emeralds are kept  
  
Rindin Kingdoms - Country on Earth.  
  
Currencies  
  
Mobius Rings - Currency used in Mobius (9.24548 = 1Eur = Us$1.3)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New Dialogues:   
  
Name: Words [Actions] (Thoughts) {Replies} (--- my comment)  
  
Example:   
  
Amy: [Grabs Shadow's hand] let's go out for a walk ok? {She pulls Shadow out the door with her}  
  
Shadow: Sure. (Argh! I HATE walking!) (-- For someone who only runs yes)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What happened in Shadow and Diaman 1 - ARK X-Tarmingator*2, Nothing costs nothing?  
  
January 2170, it all started when the infamous military group, GUN forces, were ordered to destroy the ARK X-Tarmingator2, which belonged to the Robotnik family. Shadow, after hearing this news, swore revenge and requested Diaman and the entire Sonic clan to help him. After days of blood-spilling battle, Sonic's side were victorious. However; the ARK X-Tarmingator2 was almost destroyed and is in a danger of crashing into Mobius. Shadow, determined to save the world, sacrificed himself in diverting the X-Tarmingator2's direction and it successively exploded while it's crashing into the atmosphere. Saving Mobius his half-mom: Maria; had pleaded.  
  
*Tarmingator = Navigator + Terminator.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Let the story begin!!! (Music best fit: SA2 - Trespasser)  
  
Shadow and Diaman 2 - The Common Enmity  
  
Prologue: Caught!!!  
  
Date:17-January-2170  
  
Location:Scarlet Headquarter.  
  
The GUN forces ended in total failure, the Scarlets' leader, Jaster, stares out the window. He's bold headed, dressed like a general, his left arm have been converted to machine arm as if he had lost it years ago, his left eye is red while the other one is blue. Evory; daughter of Jaster, comes into the door; she's extremely young, 17 years old, very long golden haired, pretty looking, 175cm, dressed like a space pilot with her tight grey 1-piece suit, carrying a helmet.  
  
Evory: Did you hear, pop?  
  
Jaster: GUN is destroyed... those fools!  
  
Evory: ........ But pop.......  
  
Jaster: That's it! We're going to get them ourselves  
  
Evory: I thought you only wanted to destroy the ARK X-Tarmingator2, no?  
  
Jaster: And also capture Shadow and Diaman I did say  
  
Evory: But Shadow's confirmed dead...  
  
Jaster: What about Diaman? If we leave him there he's going to get us one day.  
  
Evory: But pop... We still have the Bio-Lizard.  
  
Jaster: Talk about that how's it?  
  
Evory: He's still at healing stage, but there are no life warnings.  
  
Jaster: So....  
  
On the roof, unknown to them, is a mini camera, which links to a small spaceship, inside is Rouge; she's been spying them the whole time!  
  
Rouge: Oh shit! Better tell Shadow soon!  
  
She left.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1-1 the visit  
  
Date: 20-Jan-2170 (About a week after Shadow's death.)   
  
Location: Space on the way to Soul Utopia.  
  
Only 2 people of the entire Sonic clan knew where Soul Utopia is, Shadow (who is there) and Rouge (she just went there 3 days ago). Diaman also knew where it is but he's not in Sonic clan... The rest... well some of them knew about it and some have not known it at all. Anyway, Diaman is on the way in his space-ship, the Phantron (Size: Height 25m x Width 22m x Distance 30m), to the Soul Utopia to see how Shadow is doing there with Gerald and Maria whom he loved. Diaman thought for a while, thinking about the ARK X-Tarmingator2 and the Bio-Lizard. He has heard already that many people thought that Shadow's still alive.  
  
6PM:   
  
He have arrived, it's a tall tower resembling a magical wand with a huge orb which contained thousands of swirling spirits, now Diaman thought he might find Shadow SOMEWHERE in the crowd. He goes to the bottom of the tower, paid the "entrance fee", and went in. As he went into the "orb" he then gazes around and tries to remember the real Space City that lie before his eyes (He WAS here back in 2145). Such technology is equal to year 4000AD on Earth. Since the sun can't reach there it's always night time. He walked on, equipped with a magnetic moped for fast travelling high speeds, seeing many famous people he knew from different eras. Everyone seemed to be transparent. (--- Ghosts, duh!)  
  
? ? ?: Yo isn't that the good-ole Diaman?? {Voice is heard behind Diaman}  
  
Diaman: Yes, it's me and [turned around]..... Hey it's Psydos O'Connor (2127~2154, Elder of the O'Connor clan, has a sword that has power of wind) Oh, my God long time no see!  
  
Psydos: Since 2154 yes  
  
Diaman: How are things?   
  
Psydos: Couldn't go better....... what are you doing here? Dead? [Studies Diaman] Nah, you are NOT transparent.  
  
Diaman: (Whatever! Shut up!) Looking for a guy who "Came here" last week {he meant Shadow}  
  
Psydos: Ummmmmm...... can you describe him?  
  
Diaman: It's a black-hedgehog-looking guy who runs vary fast.  
  
Psydos: Oh! What's his name again? [Flicks his fingers]  
  
Diaman: Why? Do you know him?  
  
Psydos: He was talking to me about YOU 3 days ago.  
  
Diaman: Where?  
  
Psydos: At the market place, he was with some sorta fancy-looking-alive-white bat.  
  
Diaman: (Rouge! that HAS to be her!) Did he tell you what he's doing today?  
  
Psydos: Well he shops often, at this time he might be still there.  
  
Diaman: Where is he?  
  
Psydos: [Points North] Straight on this avenue about another 40Kms and you will see a Greek-looking "Agora".  
  
Diaman: Ok, better get him before he goes home. [Preparing to leave]  
  
Psydos: Take your time; He usually doesn't go until half-seven.  
  
Diaman: Oh, ok then and thanks. [He goes]  
  
Psydos: Hey, Diaman?  
  
Diaman: ?  
  
Psydos: How's my kid? (--- Psyron O'Connor)  
  
Diaman: He's fine, can't stop admiring Shadow thought.  
  
Psydos: Oh, cya! [Diaman left.]   
  
As Diaman went at 180km/hr, he comes across a 6 lane "highway". He went north bound at same speed on his Magnetic moped. On his way to the "Agora", he was stopped by Droogan (? ~2165, he once borrowed the power of Chaos Emeralds and Time Gems together against Diaman, but was a failure.), a blue dragon about size of Diaman, who blocked his way.)  
  
Droogan: What are you doing here? Trespassing?  
  
Diaman: Shut the **c* up! I'm looking for a guy.  
  
Droogan: What "Guy"?  
  
Diaman: Shadow the Hedgehog.  
  
Droogan: Oh him? He left Agora early today.  
  
Diaman: How to you know?   
  
Droogan: I saw him gone on the south route.  
  
Diaman: Where does he live?   
  
Droogan: Puff.... I don't know......  
  
Diaman: Well thanks for telling me. See ya! [Goes]  
  
Diaman turned over the moped and went south, as he have gone about 70km he sees Mary Robotnik (2097~2155) driving in her car. She looked a lot younger then she was. He knocked on the window and Mary then saw his driving, opened the door.  
  
Mary: Get in! You-lazy-tiny-orangish-good-for-nothing-rubbish!  
  
Diaman: [goes in] you call me what?  
  
Mary: Ahh forget it! Anyway, what are you doing here?  
  
Diaman: Looking for Shadow.  
  
Mary: For what?  
  
Diaman: Well there's quite a "dispute" about whether Shadow is alive or not...  
  
Mary: So you want him to return?  
  
Diaman: That's what I came for.  
  
Mary: Oh, well he's quite happy living here with Mary and dad.  
  
Diaman: Do you know where he lives?  
  
Mary: [in an obvious manner] Oh, of course!! I live WITH them!  
  
Diaman: [Changing topic] so how's your dad?  
  
Mary: Vary well. Sometimes he tell me about his "creations" which slowly emerged in his mind. So how are things?  
  
Diaman: [sigh] extremely unstable, War occurs every year.  
  
Mary: [surprised] with?  
  
Diaman: Well last week we fought the remaining GUN forces. Me, Sonic and Shadow stopped the ARK X-Tarmingator2 from crashing into Mobius, but.... sigh....... Shadow sacrificed himself doing so.  
  
Mary: Mmmmm......... He told us about it, well, you can't blame yourself for it.  
  
Diaman: (I did anyway) Hmmmmmm........ so do you know any news about the Scarlets??  
  
Mary: Yes I do and listen up! They're extremely fearful, they always plan to assassinate leaders, like me, I was killed by them too!  
  
Diaman: [become interested] .........................Tell me more.  
  
Mary: Well that's what I know; Shadow has all the info.  
  
Diaman sits back.  
  
As Mary drove on, they come across a huge residential area, 80+ floors Apartment towers can bee seen everywhere, different heights. Road lamps shone brightly even Diaman can't stand it. Mary stopped in front of one of them. It's used for people who died on space researches and stuff, as displayed on the sign.  
  
Mary: Well we live here.  
  
They got off, Mary then swiped an ID card and the front door vanished, they went into a lift and went to the 49th floor. The buttons seemed to be in adding of 3s from 1. (1, 4, 7, 10, 13, etcetera, und so weiter, and so on)  
  
Diaman: Why is that?  
  
Mary: These flats are three-floored.  
  
They then reached room No. 4925. Mary swiped her ID card again and went in. Prof. Gerald is seen sitting on a table with Mary, chatting. But Shadow isn't there.  
  
Gerald: Ahhhhh Mr. Sandford!!!! Welcome. {His purple moustache wiggle as he speak}  
  
Diaman: [nods] Good Evening to you all.... Do call me Diaman; I'm not used to being Mr. Sandford, it makes my skin crawl...  
  
Gerald: [laughs] HAHAHA! Is that so? Well it doesn't matter anyway. Take a seat; I need to talk to you.  
  
Diaman: [Sits down] thanks Mr. Robotnik........  
  
Gerald: Gerald will do.  
  
Maria: So Mary created you, right?  
  
Diaman: Indeed, I am. Mary also named me Diaman.  
  
Gerald: ...And so who were you before that?   
  
Diaman: [takes his helmet off] Lawrence Warfield (2120~2145)  
  
Maria: I see....  
  
Diaman: What happened to Shadow??  
  
Maria: He didn't tell us, he was totally wrecked when he came home today and immediately he went to bed.  
  
Mary: Thinking about the ARK again?  
  
Maria: [Nods] Probably.  
  
Diaman: Do you mean the 1 which was destroyed back in 2117 or the X-Tarmingator2?  
  
Gerald: No one knows.  
  
Maria: [Curious] why do you want to see Shadow anyway? Just asking........  
  
Diaman: Well... back in Mobius there's a state of anarchy on bringing Shadow back alive....  
  
Maria: For what?  
  
Diaman: I dunno; I came to see if that's ok for him or if he prefers to stay here.......  
  
Gerald: I see.  
  
Diaman: So what's with this Scarlet Terrorists group targeting me for?  
  
Gerald: All I can say to you is that first, they attempt to assassinate leaders first to create disorder within the group. Then they can conduct an all-out attack on that group, thus taking over that area.  
  
Diaman: How many people were killed this way?  
  
Gerald: Well there are about 43,700 people living here......... about 7800 of them were killed by Scarlets  
  
Maria: That's us four included!  
  
Diaman: [confused] 4? But I thought Shadow died of explosion no?  
  
Gerald: To tell the truth Diaman, I have 3 descendents: Maria, Mary and Mark.  
  
Mark then comes out of his bedroom, in his pyjamas, yawning and stretching. His beard is shaved and looks like 30 year old scientist.  
  
Maria: How's Shadow?  
  
Mark: Asleep like a baby.  
  
Gerald: Sounds good.  
  
Mark: Certainly, he's acting a bit unstable, bursting all the time and...... {Noticing Diaman} he is...?  
  
Mary: [patting Diaman's shoulder] my work of art!  
  
Diaman: Diaman Sandford of Mary's [sarcastically] "Product"; Nice to meet you.  
  
Mark and Diaman then shake hands.  
  
Mark: So what are you doing here?  
  
Diaman: Looking for Shadow, that's all.  
  
Mark: Well, he's asleep now.  
  
Diaman: I see that........Maybe I'll come early tomorrow.  
  
Gerald: You can live here you know.......?  
  
Diaman: ...........?  
  
Mary: You don't know the rules? Ok, all visitors are allowed up to 50 hours of stay in Soul Utopia where they will be put to sleep and teleported back to entrance..... When did you some here?  
  
Diaman: Around 6PM today.  
  
Gerald: Then you have until 8PM the 22nd! Relax and live here! It's compulsory for us to have spare bedroom for guests like you!!  
  
Diaman: Ok, thanks very much.  
  
Maria: So what shall we discuss?  
  
Then for the rest of the night they talked about the ARK, X-Tarmingator2, Scarlet Forces and the Sonic clan.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next morning:  
  
7:20AM 21st January 2170  
  
Shadow sits on the kitchen table eating his cereal with his favourite "Fizzy Lemón" drink. Maria is up cooking breakfast for other people. Only Maria and Shadow are up at the moment. However, Shadow seemed less transparent then all others.  
  
Maria: Want some bacon, Shadow?  
  
Shadow: .....................Nah I've enough.  
  
Maria: Well if you keep going like this, your health will collapse.  
  
Shadow: But Maria, We're all dead, spirits don't have health problems.......  
  
Maria: [threatening] now listen up! Why the Hospitals are always occupied? And look what happened to you 4 days ago, you tripped and almost broke you knee there. Now are they "Health problems?"  
  
Shadow: [Stunned and ashamed] ............... fine, give me 3 sausages then.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
7:40 AM Shadow prepares to leave.  
  
Maria: Be back at 5, ok?  
  
Shadow: 5? Sure. {He left}  
  
Maria sits beside the window and sees Shadow leaving at his "Normal speed" (--- by that, I mean FAST!!). Mary comes into the sitting room.   
  
Mary: Good morning Maria.  
  
Maria: Good morning to you.  
  
Mary: Did Shadow left already?  
  
Maria: Yes. Why?  
  
Mary: Did you tell him that Diaman is looking for him?  
  
Maria: [slaps her head in disbelief] OH SHIT!! [Covering her face] I totally had forgotten about it.  
  
Mary: Diaman WILL go mad hearing that.  
  
Mark comes in, tired and yawning.  
  
Mark: No, he won't  
  
Mary: How do you know?  
  
Mark: Remember last night? I accidentally slag his head off, and... He didn't say a word; I mean he didn't even look angry.  
  
Maria: I noticed that.  
  
Diaman comes in, with his helmet back on.  
  
Diaman: Good morning to you all!  
  
Maria: [whispering] Oh S***!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
10AM Agora  
  
Shadow wonders around the market place, all sorts of shops, entertainment centres and many other "Things" are to be seen there.   
  
Psydos: YO! Shad! (Shadow's nick) Wait for me! {He comes running behind Shadow, exhausted}  
  
Shadow turns around.  
  
Shadow: Ahh! Good morning Psydos!  
  
Psydos: You look A LOT happier then before. What made you that?  
  
Shadow: [stretching] Feeling fully recharged, [stand-jogging] ready to go. So, [stops] what's the gossip?  
  
Psydos: Nope, not today, and.............. [Realizing] no, wait! There IS something!  
  
Shadow: ?  
  
Psydos: Remember that we're talking about Diaman 4 days ago? He came last night.  
  
Shadow's smile fades away.  
  
Shadow: [leaning against a pillar, cross-handed] and did he say anything?  
  
Psydos: All he said is that he's looking for you.  
  
Shadow: What did you say?  
  
Psydos: Well I told him that you were still here and he left. You didn't see him no?  
  
Shadow: What time was that?  
  
Psydos: Around 6:10PM yesterday.  
  
Shadow: Oh, I left there already; no wonder why I didn't see him.  
  
Droogan then came, Swooping as he landed. Wind he created by his huge flapping wings almost blew Psydos away.  
  
Droogan: Good day! Shadow!  
  
Shadow: Good day to you too!  
  
Droogan: Your man....... Diaman came last night! Did you hear?  
  
Psydos: [Swiping dirt off his shirt] I just told him.  
  
Shadow: Where is he now?  
  
Droogan: No idea.  
  
Shadow: Don't tell me he left already. I'm looking for him too!  
  
Diaman then came, flying on his jetpack, with the Robotnik family driving below.  
  
Shadow: Hey! It's the friends' reunion!  
  
Diaman: There's no time for that Shadow, I was looking for you.  
  
Shadow: For?  
  
Diaman: Now there, back in Mobius there's quite a lot of confusions whether you are alive or dead.  
  
Shadow: Just tell them I'm dead...  
  
Diaman: ... ...and also, about the Scarlet forces...  
  
Shadow: Ahh! Yes, I want to talk to you about it.  
  
Shadow then told Psydos and Droogan to go and they left without saying a word, minding their own business.  
  
Shadow: Listen, Rouge was here 3 days ago, she came just for a few minutes, asking how I was and then, she started to tell me about this Scarlet Forces and asked me to return.  
  
Diaman: What did she find out?  
  
Shadow: Ask her, she has all the info!  
  
Diaman: But---  
  
Shadow: Mmmmmmm... ... ...Let me guess, wanting me to help "again"?  
  
Diaman: Now look, The Bio-Lizard is NOT dead.  
  
Shadow: [Angrily] I know...  
  
Diaman: [Shy to ask] so............ just asking............ to you want to stay here?  
  
Shadow: Well.......... [Looks at the Robotniks] I don't know.....really.  
  
Maria: [Smiles] don't worry, Shadow, It's your choice.  
  
Shadow: Hmmmmmmm...........  
  
Diaman: Why don't you check how's our friend's reaction to your death after?  
  
Shadow: But who knows I'm dead already?  
  
Diaman: Me, You, (---obviously) Cream and Rouge. But I bet Cream have already told everyone about your death.  
  
Shadow: I see, well let's go then! It's getting boring here nowadays... How are your injuries? (--- ARK X-Tarmingator2 explosion from S+D 1)  
  
Diaman: Still recovering from it, but the shell is brand new!  
  
Shadow: So let's go!  
  
Diaman: Do you need permission to do so from that shaman Mahacesta?  
  
Shadow: Bah! Stupid laws!  
  
Diaman: Yep!  
  
Shadow: Oh. Well anyway let's go!  
  
Diaman and Shadow left and the Robotniks stayed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
10AM the Soul "Reset" Temple  
  
The ruler of the Soul Utopia, Mahacesta, sits in a table reading and translating ancient writing on a large scroll. He is old, white long bearded and white haired, wears a big white mage suit so he Does look like a mage. A knocking is heard.  
  
Mahacesta: Come in! [Diaman comes in]  
  
Diaman: Mage Mahas!  
  
Mahacesta: Oh Mr. Warfield (A guy who later became Diaman Sandford)!! Long time no see!!! {His voice is hoarse}  
  
Diaman: Since 2145 when I was here for 2 days................ (--- Mary took him and created Diaman using it)  
  
Mahacesta: HAHAHA! I remember those old days, 25 years ago......, and you were such a child!! Anyway, what do you need?  
  
Shadow comes in.  
  
Diaman: I'm taking my friend, Shadow, back to Mobius for a while because he wants to see his old friends.  
  
Mahacesta: Ahh I see [writes a notification of some sort and nailed it onto the "notice board" behind him.] Ok! Shadow, be right back at 3PM today.  
  
Shadow: Gotcha!  
  
Mahacesta: And have fun back there! [Showing a big thumb]   
  
Shadow: [waving as he goes] I will!  
  
Mahacesta: Mr. Warfield!  
  
Diaman: Yes?  
  
Mahacesta: Tell him the rules! [Nods]  
  
Diaman: Hahaha! I will!  
  
They left. They then walked into this chamber full of portals, but only one of them seems to be working...... (--- Repair them goddamn it!!)  
  
Shadow: Do we walk in there?  
  
Diaman: Yup.  
  
They walked in and their senses began to dim.......  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1-2 Redemption  
  
Time: 10:15AM   
  
Date: 21-Jan-70   
  
Location: somewhere on Mobius.  
  
Diaman stood still, waiting for Shadow to wake up. Shadow then slowly opened his eyes and stood up quickly as if he saw something unusual. At that moment the portal shrink and disappeared  
  
Shadow: Where are we?  
  
Diaman: Angel Island Zone. Recognise?  
  
The Chaotx Temple where the Chaos Emeralds are kept is clearly seen across the horizon.  
  
Shadow: Yep. [He got up]  
  
They walked on, thinking of the scenery they used to see back then.  
  
Shadow: So what's the "Rule" that mage gave you to tell me?  
  
Diaman: Reality and Spirits are not communicatable.  
  
Shadow: ............???????????????  
  
Diaman: Just kidding! Anyway, it says: Keep quiet until you return because since they can't see you, they can SENSE you if you make sound. And also, the guy who brought you out of Soul Utopia is the only guy who can see you.  
  
Shadow: Got selotape? (Stupid law!)  
  
Diaman: -_-|||  
  
Shadow: Kidding!!!  
  
They have arrived to the Chaotx Temple. Diaman sees through the window and EVERYONE is there, sitting around the 6 Chaos Emeralds thinking about something, but the obvious sad-looking face on them tells Diaman and Shadow that they're thinking about Shadow.   
  
Diaman: Right, this is the rule: [pointing at Shadow's face as he speaks] you get close to me and keep your traps shut! [Starts threatening] And don't mess!  
  
Shadow: [Frightened] Oh.........Ok!  
  
Diaman and Shadow went in. Tails is the first guy to notice Diaman. Tails is now over 20 but still have his young look on his face.  
  
Tails: Where have you been? We're all waiting on you!  
  
Diaman: Oh, were you? Sorry, but something came up back in my home planet so I was "halted" there...... (--- Liar)  
  
Tails: Oh? Then never mind.  
  
Diaman sat down beside Amy, who is weeping continuously; he then rubbed her back slowly. Shadow stood in front of Diaman, looking at the 6 Chaos Emeralds, cross handed. NO one can see Shadow except Diaman himself. (--- Shadow has the 7th one)  
  
Knuckles: Well Diaman, would you know if Shadow would ever come back?  
  
Diaman: Well, that's what I'm hoping for......  
  
Amy: [weeping and coughing as she spoke] Oh Shadow! You left too quick..... For us..........  
  
That line stirred Shadow's sadness and he began to shiver slightly.  
  
Shadow: [covers his nose] (Shit, better not notice me, Please, DON'T)  
  
Sonic: [rises and walks around, strong emotions of anger from his words] Well all I can say is that Shadow DID NOT die in vain, he DID NOT deserve that death, we HAD the chance to SAVE him, and also, WE have spent our last joule of energy to stop the GUN from attacking us and now the Scarlets are after us!! This will cause our own destruction in no time and we need Shadow! FAST!   
  
Amy: [Yells] I thought YOU were the one who refused to help Shadow!! YOU could have killed Diaman as well!! (--- True, S+D 1)  
  
Those words angered and embarrassed Sonic.  
  
Sonic: [Ignoring Amy, turns to Diaman] so what do you say, Diaman?  
  
Zachary: [relaxing backward] there's no point; Cream Rabbus and Rouge have proved that Shadow is 100% dead and forgotten.  
  
Sonic: No, he's NOT forgotten, and there has to be a way to take him back! Like Johnny, remember the day he was killed by Chaos-Zero? 3 years after he's wondering around on this planet again! And I'm willing to do whatever needed to achieve it!  
  
Zachary: But that's 3 years--  
  
Sonic: We'll then shrink it to 3 days then!  
  
Sonic's way of speech is like of a general, fearful and dominating all other present.  
  
Diaman: To answer your question, Sonic, I can say that if we manage to find a way to retrieve Shadow, it'll actually take few months.  
  
Sonic: [sadly, drooping his head down] darn! Is there no other way?  
  
Knuckles: Maybe we have to it the hard way then!  
  
Sonic: What "hard way?"  
  
Knuckles: To attack then before they come here.  
  
Diaman: [Stood up, turning at Knuckles] I disagree! Because it's going to be an unwise self-sacrifice.  
  
Knuckles: How?  
  
Diaman: [Explains in a manner as if he had known everything] Never underestimate them, Scarlets knows everything, they'll know that we'll attack them, when, and even how.  
  
Knuckles: [resisting Diaman's words] so?  
  
Diaman: Yeah ~, you think you can resist an army of 3000?  
  
Shadow: [supporting Diaman] (When pigs can fly, when Earth is flat and when nuclear power is safe: Yes)  
  
Knuckles: Of course I can!  
  
Cream: How about you turn super and slice them like cake? Mr. Sonic?  
  
Sonic: I wish I can but I can't, because there are only 6 Chaos Emeralds.......  
  
Rouge: Did Shadow take the last one?  
  
Sonic: He did but he never returned it back.  
  
Suddenly Diaman's phone rang.  
  
Diaman: Oh, excuse me for a while.  
  
Sonic: Go ahead.  
  
Diaman want out, Shadow follows, Diaman then answers the phone located in his ears (how convenient!)  
  
It was Ciel Castrus (2145~, a female Cyber created by Mark Robotnik; Diaman's messenger and hacker.)  
  
Diaman: Hello?  
  
Ciel: Diaman?  
  
Diaman: Ahh! Ciel! So what did you find?  
  
Ciel: Not good at all! Our scouts have reported that the Scarlet Leader, Jaster, just made an announcement on planning an attack on Mobius.  
  
Diaman: How many?  
  
Ciel: All I found out is that they're going to use 3 Ships.  
  
Diaman: [horrified] Thanks for the info.  
  
Ciel: I'll ring you again if I found something, ok?  
  
Diaman: No problem.  
  
Ciel logs off. Shadow stood there, horrified too, with sweat flowing like river.  
  
Shadow: How long do we have?  
  
Diaman: They're using 3 sluggish-Star-Ships, so I say 40 days  
  
Shadow: Shall you tell them?  
  
Diaman: Definitely.  
  
Diaman went in and clapped few times to get their attention.  
  
Sonic: So what did you find out?  
  
Diaman: Scarlets are planning attack on us with 3 Star-Ships   
  
Tails: Any signs about the Bio-Lizard?  
  
Diaman: No, unfortunately.  
  
Sonic: If Bio-Lizard is dead, then this will be piece of cake but if he's alive......  
  
Cream: [Horrified] Destruction of our kind.......  
  
Amy: [still weeping] Oh! Shadow, where are you? We need you! Please, tell us if you're still alive........  
  
Shadow: (No thank you, Amy)  
  
Diaman: Sonic, All we can do now is to plan strategies to break through them without them knowing  
  
Sonic: Suppose there's no choice.........  
  
Diaman: I'll go and prepare while yous plan ok?  
  
Sonic: Sure.  
  
Diaman then returned to the portal which is ready to take them back to Soul Utopia. Diaman stopped in front of the portal, thinking.  
  
Shadow: What's the matter?  
  
Diaman: Would you help?  
  
Shadow: Yeah, yeah...........I will.  
  
Diaman: You know, you don't have to do it--  
  
Shadow: I've decided to, and I want to scare their [Sonic's] ass off too! Hey Diaman, it's getting St. Valentine's Day! I want Amy to love me you know!  
  
Diaman: [looks at him] Thanks, then we'll go back to Soul Utopia and get you back!  
  
Shadow: Let's go!  
  
Diaman: BUT, there's one thing you must remember: As for all souls, they can only resurrect ONCE and if they die again they will be exiled and will NOT be allowed to be resurrected again.  
  
Shadow: (whoof!) Sound's like a tough choice. (STUPID ******G LAWS!!)  
  
Diaman: Well I'm on my 2nd life........  
  
Shadow went in angrily, without saying a word, Diaman follows.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soul Utopia NOON 21st January  
  
Mahacesta is still translating his "scripture", Diaman and Shadow comes in.  
  
Mahacesta: So did you have good time?  
  
Diaman: Yes, we did but there's an urgent situation arising.  
  
Mahacesta: [looking at him, fingers on his jaw, curious] what's it about?  
  
Diaman: Scarlets are planning an attack on us!  
  
Mahacesta: Hmmmmm I see, well fortunately I'm working on how to break the "Soul Seal" with in this planet so all spirits are allowed to disperse.  
  
Diaman: And how long approximately will that take?  
  
Mahacesta: Depends, at earliest 35 days to complete.  
  
Diaman: ........................  
  
Shadow: I'll discuss it with my family.  
  
Diaman: Go ahead.  
  
Shadow left.   
  
Shadow thought for a while, to live or to stay, extreme difficult choice for him. He walked (-- Ran) on, and on, and on, and on, until he reached his house.  
  
Maria: So any news?  
  
Shadow: .................. I have been thinking whether I'll return or stay here.  
  
Every Robotnik member came, gathering around Shadow.  
  
Maria: [Worried] What's the Matter?  
  
Shadow: I've been thinking, whether I'll stay or I'll go back.  
  
Maria: Ahh! Its ok, Shadow, [patting on Shadow's shoulder] I'll always be with you, closer then you think, closer then beside you.  
  
Shadow: Well, if I die again.......  
  
Maria: [Waving her hand downward] Just forget it and live like freeman!  
  
Shadow: ............  
  
Gerald: [nods] go for it!  
  
Shadow: Ok. [Holding his fist] Diaman, I'm coming! [He left]  
  
Maria: Good luck..........  
  
Mark: A daring hedgehog isn't he?  
  
Maria: [prays] Oh shut up and pray for good luck on him! (Shadow, do this for me, this will be my last wish...... I, want you to do the same to Mobius while trying to preserve your own life....... don't waste it, please, this is all I ask for, do it for the sake of all people AND spirits, and also, I'll we with you, I promise, when you need me I'll be there...... good luck and......... Live free..........)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
12:05PM at Soul "Reset" Temple.  
  
Shadow came, followed by Mary Robotnik running behind Shadow.  
  
Diaman: Jeez, that's faster then I thought.  
  
Mary: [Complains] yes, he came out middle of no-where while I was still driving!  
  
Shadow: [ignores them, turns to Mahacesta] I've made my choice, I'm returning.  
  
Mahacesta: So you are, ok then, but before I do so, do you know the vital rule?  
  
Shadow: Yeah, yeah, I do.  
  
Mahacesta: Say.  
  
Shadow: (Whatever) that if I die again in action my soul will be exiled and will not be allowed resurrection ever again.  
  
Mahacesta: [Impressed] Good. You know your rules, anyway, let's get this show on the road. But firstly, I need something which can disorientate time.   
  
Diaman: [taking his Time Gems out] these do? Mage Mahas?  
  
Mahacesta: Perfect! That'll make my job a lot easier! Now gimme them. [Diaman hands them over] Now Shadow, close your eyes, [He does] I will lay a spell on you which then you will enjoy the freedom of life again. [He began casting a spell, waving his hands all over the place]   
  
Suddenly the Time Gems glow, brighter and brighter as seconds passed, they began circling around Shadow, rays of blinding light shoots from the Gems, shining on Shadow's heart, the light then blinded everyone out.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
12:30 PM the Jarrazik Jungle  
  
Diaman stands waiting for Shadow to wake up; he's now fully alive again.  
  
Shadow woke up, lying at the exact spot where he died last week: Pool of blackened and dried blood which lay behind Shadow. Shadow stood up, touching his head as he tries to regain control.  
  
Diaman: Jeez, that took shorter then mine.  
  
Shadow: I'm..... Myself again......  
  
Diaman: Recognize this place?  
  
Shadow: I "landed" here after the X-Tarmingator2 explosion.  
  
Diaman: You seemed to have good memory, do you?  
  
Shadow: Well, yes.   
  
Diaman: Can you move?  
  
Shadow: Yes. [Stands up, and moves around] kinda weird because the moment I woke up I'm in full power.......  
  
Diaman: Maybe it's because of the Time Gems, I NEVER used their power since I got them all, Recharged and full power I say, so it took a lot time less to....... [Realizing he's talking nonsense] uh, never mind.  
  
Shadow collapsed suddenly.  
  
Diaman: [catching Shadow] Shadow?  
  
Shadow: [exhausted] I......... I can't control myself very well.  
  
Diaman: You need some rest........ Come to my home place, there's a lot of nice people there.  
  
Diaman them carried Shadow on his back and walked to his spaceship, the Phantron. He departed off and landed in a city where there's a HUGE flat looking temple with huge red gem in the middle, Diaman went into the gem and landed, Shadow's asleep already.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
21:35 21st Jan 2170 inside the Amapolees temple.  
  
Diaman then left Shadow in a vacant room and laid Shadow in a comfortable bed.  
  
Diaman: Hope you don't get nightmares.  
  
Redwing (2124~2170, a loyal Servant of Diaman, his pilot skills is of Tails's) comes into the room. He wears a red jacket and red trousers, fastened with red belt which has some red guns and some red ammo cartridges attached to it. (-- everything, RED, for REDwing)  
  
Redwing: You back already?  
  
Diaman: Yes....... for a while though.  
  
Redwing: [pointing at Shadow] is that your pal, Shadow?  
  
Diaman: Indeed.  
  
Redwing: What's he doing in bed this early?  
  
Diaman: He's just came back........ {To the real world}  
  
Redwing: Oh, I see. [He left]  
  
Diaman then left a note saying to call Diaman if Shadow wakes up, and left. He came to outside of Ciel's research lab. Suddenly, the phone ran again, (by the way, all doors here are sound-proof)   
  
Diaman: Hello?  
  
Ciel: Diaman?  
  
Diaman: Yes?  
  
Ciel: What the heck..... The signals seems to be perfect, where are you?  
  
Diaman: ummmmmm....... Out side your office...............  
  
Ciel: [surprised] you WHAT? {She shouts in disbelief}  
  
Ciel ran to the door and opened it, she jumped back the moment she sees Diaman.  
  
Diaman: Sur~prise!  
  
Ciel: Diaman! What are you doing here?  
  
Diaman: Just letting Shadow have some rest, that's all.  
  
Ciel: Oh..... So he's back again right?  
  
Diaman: Yes. So what's the story?  
  
Ciel: Ummmmmmm let's see [She sits in front of the table, Diaman behind her, she points on the screen] There! They have just departed their planet.  
  
Diaman: Any backups there?  
  
Ciel: Not we've known.  
  
Diaman: Good, I've a plan.   
  
Shadow then comes in, moving slowly, attaching himself onto the wall with his hand, panting as he moves, Diaman looked at him.   
  
Diaman: You awake already? Jeez, you look like "hell-ed"  
  
Shadow: mmmmmmm, and the reason I didn't call is because there's NO PHONE!!  
  
Diaman: Oops, sorry.  
  
Shadow: [ignores]......................... So what's the situation?  
  
Ciel: They have just departed their planet.  
  
Shadow: how long?  
  
Ciel: According to the speed they are travelling.............. [Types on keyboard] around 21days.  
  
Shadow: 21 days enough?   
  
Diaman: Maybe.  
  
Ciel: So what was your plan?  
  
Diaman: Thinking about attacking their planet while also attack from their behind, where then Sonic can then conduct a frontal attack, but I think it's too risky.........  
  
Shadow: No, I think the surprise attack will work, somehow.  
  
Diaman: Yeah, if we use guerrilla warfare on the base then......... It MIGHT cause some disruption there.  
  
Ciel: No, I think it won't work, because they uses 3 Star-Ships, which can mean if we DO successively destroy their base, only one will come back while the other to keeps going.  
  
Shadow: ...............................  
  
Diaman: We'll do the guerrilla anyway, to destroy their backups and supplies.  
  
Ciel: It's kinda far away though.  
  
Shadow: {simultaneously with Ciel} How?  
  
Diaman: [Continues, ignoring both] we'll then retreat, and if they DO come back, me and you will them use Chaos-Control to destroy the Star-ships.  
  
Shadow: Right on!  
  
Ciel: Agreed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time: 22:00   
  
Date: 21-1-03  
  
Location: somewhere in the galaxy.  
  
The 3 Scarlet Star-ships: Vailo, Frab, and Teasle are seen travelling, onboard with thousands of troops.  
  
Jaster then contacts Kairus Whiteknife, Captain of the Vailo.  
  
Kairus: Commander!  
  
Jaster: Something came up in my mind that...... Diaman is NOT in Mobius right now, so I want you to confront the Amapolees city.  
  
Kairus: But, commander, it's only been 9 days since GUN's failure. And scouts have reported that Diaman was fatally injured that time.  
  
Jaster: It's an ORDER!  
  
Kairus: ...... Yes, Commander.  
  
Jaster: Because if we manage to destroy their base, Diaman will be forced to stay in Mobius. That's my theory.....  
  
Kairus: At once, Commander!  
  
Jaster logs off. Kairus then ordered the pilot to change direction and they did, the "army" split up, 2 went on and Kairus left; charging at Amapolees city.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back to the Amapolees City.  
  
On the screen Diaman, Shadow, Ciel (who is sitting), and Redwing (who just came in), notices that the Scarlet "army" have split up and 1 of them began to charge at Diaman's direction.  
  
Ciel: [frightened] Guess we need Defence-Over-Offence first.  
  
Shadow: Guess the guerrilla warfare is cancelled.  
  
Diaman: No, we'll get that Ship and then we do guerrilla  
  
Shadow: [excited] Sounds fun to me!  
  
Ciel: Ok, we'll get it prepared as soon as possible!  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1-3 the fearful Scarlets   
  
Let's go to the Scarlets and see what their actual plan is......  
  
Date: 7th February 2170   
  
Location: Scarlet Headquarter, Somewhere in space.  
  
Evory: We're ready, pop.  
  
Jaster: Good, now we'll wait for their arrival!  
  
Shezo Yarta (2129~2170) comes in, he's well built, with a red ribbon on his head, he have torn his sleeves off so his muscles are clearly seen, he is carrying all sorts of weapons.  
  
Shezo: [holding up machine guns] Hoa! What do you think, Commander?  
  
Jaster: [disinterested] well equipped I can say.  
  
Shezo: [excited] can't wait 'til kicking that blue guy's butt! {He means Sonic}  
  
Jaster: But you're staying here. [Smiles]  
  
Shezo: Fine..... [He goes]  
  
Jaster: So, Ivy, (---Evory's nick) what's the situation?  
  
Evory: They've almost reached Mobius, but it'll take another while to reach Amapolees.  
  
Jaster: Forget Amapolees....... how long left?  
  
Evory: They will arrive on Mobius in 4 days and for Amapolees, another 8 days....  
  
Jaster: Sounds interesting. [He turned again] You can go now, Ivy.  
  
Evory: Thank you, pop, [she starts to go, but stopped again] Can I ask you a question? Pop.  
  
Jaster: Go ahead.  
  
Evory: I've been wondering: why would you want to all-out against Sonic and Diaman while making this base wide-open for attacks??  
  
Jaster: I've made a trap.  
  
Shezo comes back in, interested, Evory goes closer to Jaster.  
  
BOTH: What trap?  
  
Jaster: Ok this is my plan: I'll make the base wide opened for attacks which Diaman will think there's no one here and conduct a surprise attack on us, but then, they have mistaken...... WE, yet have another ultimate weapon..... (--- Bio-Lizard, will soon become Bio-Dragon)  
  
Shezo: What weapon?  
  
Evory: Oh, that?  
  
Suddenly a scientist comes in, holding a report.  
  
Scientist A: We're almost there commander.  
  
Jaster: How long?  
  
Scientist A: Few days maybe.  
  
Jaster: We're prepared! [He laughs] Come and get us Diaman! If you DARE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (--- What an evil bastard)  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2-1 One down!!!!!!!  
  
Early Morning 8th February. (Music best fit: SA2 - Soaring over the space)  
  
Diaman and Shadow is sitting in the dining room breakfasting, Diaman is eating eggs with sausages in a toast, Shadow is eating cereal with his favourite "Fizzy Lemón" drink (---As usual), all others are sitting in another table, minding their own business.   
  
Diaman: Are you all prepared?  
  
Shadow: Well, ready to kick some butt! [Grins]  
  
Diaman: Can you use your Chaos Control power?  
  
Shadow: [Holds a fist and released it again] not anymore. I ran out of energy rings.  
  
Diaman: Oh! Then we'll find some.  
  
Shadow: Hopefully.  
  
They continued eating. Skorn O'Connor (2129~, 5th member of the O'Connor clan who is the "plane master") came by, sitting beside Shadow.  
  
Skorn: Can I keep you company?  
  
Diaman: Sure, go ahead.  
  
Skorn: You both going today, yeah?  
  
Diaman: Yes.  
  
Skorn: Good luck!  
  
Shadow: Thanks.  
  
Skorn: So, how are you going to plan to destroy those ships?  
  
Diaman: [Takes out some bombs; which looks like ordinary green box] this bomb, you listening? Can blow half of this base into shreds! [Shadow widens his eyes in amazement]  
  
Skorn: I see!  
  
Shadow: Ok, let's go! [They prepare to leave]  
  
Diaman: By the way, Skorn, bring these [3 bombs and some guns and light-sabres] to Sonic.  
  
Skorn: Good luck and have fun, and don't die! [They're gone]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
6:30AM launching base.  
  
Diaman and Shadow approaches the Phantron, where Ciel is seen repairing it. She then notices Diaman approaching her, turned around and also sees Shadow staring at her, hands crossed.  
  
Ciel: Ah! Diaman! {She lifts up her goggles}  
  
Diaman: (achm) Fiddling MY ship again, heh?  
  
Ciel: Well, [she jumps down with caution] our engineers have found that this ship always had this "Cloaking Device" but it seemed broken.  
  
Shadow: [confused] Cloaking device??  
  
Diaman: It's a device which allows the ship to become invisible until it runs out or the user deactivates it. Jeez, never thought that Phantron has it... {Diaman had it since 2146, nothing too important}  
  
Ciel: That's because it's long broken....  
  
Diaman: Did you fix it?  
  
Ciel: Yup, just there.  
  
Diaman: Good! Then let's get this show on the road!  
  
Shadow: Where we going, Mobius?  
  
Diaman: [Slapping Shadow's head] No, silly! We're going to "interfere" with the Scarlets.  
  
Ciel prepares to leave.  
  
Diaman: Wait Ciel!  
  
Ciel: Eh?  
  
Diaman: We need a pilot....  
  
Ciel: I thought YOU are, aren't you?  
  
Diaman: Well, I and Shadow will be on our mission, I can't leave Phantron alone! It'll get "confiscated" (--- Forgot the word...)  
  
Ciel: Oh ok.  
  
They got in, Ciel piloting and Diaman and Shadow preparing their "Invasion"  
  
Ciel: Take off!  
  
They left, zooming into the space.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mobius, 10AM 8th February 2170  
  
Neo Arcanus Zone, Sonic's house.  
  
Sonic and his friends are seen talking to each other about how to attack the Scarlets before they reach here. Suddenly the Phone rang.  
  
Sonic: Tails, answer it for me!  
  
Tails: [Picks up the phone] Hello?  
  
Diaman: Tails? Where's everyone?  
  
Tails: All here, why?  
  
Diaman: I've got a plan... Here goes, you, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy attack the front one, then the remaining attack the other one.  
  
Tails: But how are we gonna go in is the question.  
  
Diaman: The launching pod is ALWAYS open so you can to in through there.  
  
Tails: So how are we gonna destroy the ships?  
  
Skorn comes in, giving the bombs and guns to Sonic.  
  
Tails: Never mind...  
  
Diaman: Is Skorn there? I need to talk to him.  
  
Tails: Skorn!  
  
Skorn: Diaman?  
  
Diaman: Skorn, after we destroy the 1st one, I want you and Redwing to come with me for the 2nd one.  
  
Skorn: You got it!   
  
Diaman hanged the phone.  
  
Sonic: [Waving the light-sabre] so, these will be our weapon right?  
  
Skorn: Yes, but don't slice yourself with them.  
  
Knuckles: Relax; we're "experts" with them!   
  
Skorn: Yeah, right.  
  
Knuckles: Serious! [He then sliced the table in half] oops....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back to Diaman and Shadow.  
  
Diaman is seen preparing his guns and light-sabres, reloading them and puts them into his belt. He hands 2 laser guns and a light-sabre to Shadow, together with an adjustable belt and lots of ammunition cartridges.  
  
Diaman: Here, you'll need these.  
  
Shadow: Oh, thanks.  
  
Diaman: You used guns before?  
  
Shadow: When I was under Eggman yes.  
  
Shadow then adjusted the belt and moved the guns so he can draw quickly. Then Ciel, who is piloting, detected the ship and charged it at lightning speed.  
  
Ciel: I think we have them.  
  
Diaman: Enable cloaking device!  
  
Ciel: At once!  
  
Ciel then clicked a button on the control panel and the Phantron disappeared, well, for the others.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Onboard the Vailo: Pilot centre  
  
Pilot A: Captain! I think we have an intruder!  
  
Kairus: Intruder?  
  
Kairus reached the radar, but there's nothing.  
  
Kairus: Where is it?  
  
Pilot A: [afraid] it.......was there captain!  
  
Kairus: maybe we have taken it down already!  
  
Kairus left and minded his own business, the pilot then wipes the sweat off his head. Wondering how did that "Spot" disappear...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back to Diaman  
  
They have reached into the ship of the Scarlets; it appears to be the spaceship like the one in Star-Trek. Diaman reached the Star-ship, releasing a strange tube which attached to the wall of the ship, Diaman went into the tube and Shadow followed. On reaching the wall, Diaman released his 2-meter light-sabre and slowly sliced the wall open.  
  
Diaman: Hand-made door! Now Ciel, I want you to return back to Amapolees and wait until my signal.  
  
Ciel: You got it!  
  
Diaman and Shadow went in, closing the "door" behind them and Diaman sealed it with a strange gooey stuff he has. Ciel released the tube and left, still cloaked.  
  
Shadow looked around, both guns in his hands already.  
  
Shadow: [Whispers] Looks like we got a lucky spot! There's no one here!  
  
Diaman: Good! I'll go this way while you go that way. Oh, and by the way--  
  
Diaman gives Shadow a childish looking schoolbag; inside it is a horrifying bomb which can detonate the entire Floating Island in half!   
  
Diaman: This is your mission: you go the supply room and detonate the supply chamber, have the bomb set for 10 minutes, and then go to the core chamber and shut everything down.  
  
Shadow: Yeah, yeah, whatever. [He left]  
  
Diaman went the opposite way.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Diaman's POV   
  
**Shadow's POV**  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This place is so big! It'll take another while to get to the leader of this ship" I thought, keeping my guard up  
  
**Coincidently I have found a map for the entire ship.  
  
"So this ship is called the Vailo, so..... The supply chamber runs through.........." I thought as I pointed on the map**  
  
"Oh shit, there's like 20 soldiers guarding the entrance" I complained when I was going the only One-way route. "Guess there's no choice but to----" I jumped into the corridor, shooting at them as I pass.  
  
Soldier A: Hey that the-- *BANG!*  
  
Soldier B: We need back up! Call Cap--*Bang!*  
  
And just at that moment, a soldier clicked on the alarm button, sirens gone off everywhere and clear sounds of footsteps are heard, "SHIT" I thought as I kept shooting.   
  
** The sirens stunned me for a while. "What the heck... did Diaman got noticed already?" I thought for a while, and then I noticed an army charging beside me into the corridor, I withdrew my guns. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" they shouted. Suddenly some one grabbed my shoulder, I jumped back,   
  
Soldier C: What are you doing here, kid? {He demanded, he's 190cm, tall enough to call me "Kid"}  
  
I then caught up an idea of feeling lost and ask for directions.  
  
Shadow: [Says in a childish accent] I.... think I'm lost........ Papa wants me to get something in the supply room and........ I can't find it.... Can you please help me, Mister? [Fake tears covering my eyes]  
  
Soldier C: Straight up here and down 3 floors, turn straight right at the door and it's a big door with a "Supply" sign on it. And grab all you need and take cover! Because I think there's an intruder here, farewell kid. [Pats on Shadow's head and left]  
  
Shadow: [Waving at him] Thank you, I won't forget it, Mister! (What an idiot.....)  
  
I then followed what the man said and found the supply room, I peeked in. It's very dark there, I felt the wall, looking for a light; found it; opened it and closed the door immediately and went inside. "LOTS of supplies here" I thought, looking at all sorts of food and ammunition. Then I found a perfect place to place my bomb ---In an open vending machine---. I took out my bomb, which look like an ordinary green box with a cover, beneath the cover there's buttons and a timer, I set the timer to 5 minutes, ignoring what Diaman said earlier, because I had a feeling of 5 minutes is enough (--- Due to his own speed), closed the cover and placed it inside the vending machine, I closed it and began to move out of the room. Just when I reached the door, I saw a shelf full of my favourites: Fizzy Lemón "Great!" I thought. I then took as much I can fit in my "Schoolbag" and left, searching for the Core Chamber. **  
  
I'm getting outnumbered right here, but I do think there's a way in getting out of here, I kept shooting whoever is in front of me, I didn't care about whoever is shooting at me from behind (thanks to my diamond-like shell)   
  
Moments later, there's no more troops in front of me, I ran as fast as I can until I reached the only-door and went in, slicing the door apart with my light-sabre. I looked around, gazing at the wonder of this chamber: roof-less empty cylinder-like chamber with a million spires that comes out of the wall; purple sparks coming out of each spire attach themselves onto this tall, bright purple cylinder, "This has to be the Core Chamber." I thought, I then walked closer to the cylinder and I saw a deep canyon which surrounds the cylinder, I then took out a bomb and set it on 25 seconds. Attached it into the canyon and ran away as fast as I can.   
  
(Third person)  
  
24 seconds.  
  
Diaman continued running at the "other" one-way route, where he collided with Shadow,  
  
Shadow: Ouch! Watch where you're goi-- Oh, it's you, Jeez, you look like hell.  
  
Diaman: [grabbing Shadow's hands] There's no time for that, let's get the hell out of here!  
  
12 seconds.  
  
Diaman and Shadow continued to run, they reached the launch base where they got into a vacant spaceship and departed,   
  
3 seconds.  
  
Still nowhere safe from the explosion that will be caused by the bomb.  
  
2 seconds.  
  
They hoped not to be burnt by the explosion.  
  
1 second.  
  
Diaman gave in and closed his eyes, so did Shadow.  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*   
  
Shadow looked behind; he can see the Vailo is split in half, covered with bright orange fire, just then, the bomb which he planted blew, destroying the entire front of the ship.  
  
Diaman: One down, two more to go.  
  
Shadow: Where are they?   
  
Diaman: Gone to Mobius, we need to get there as soon as I get my suit repaired.  
  
Shadow: Talk about that, what happened? You look like hell, shell all cracking and stuff.  
  
Diaman: There were an army charging and shooting behind me all the time, but I kept running, minding my own business.  
  
Shadow: [takes out his guns] didn't even use a bullet.  
  
Diaman: How did you manage that?  
  
Diaman then notices that they have arrived already, he went in and left the ship, beside his ship is his Phantron, Ciel is seen cleaning the ship and recharging it, her mouth dropped open, unable to speak.  
  
Diaman: Hi, Ciel, I'm back!  
  
Ciel: [in disbelief] how...... did yous manage it THAT fast?  
  
Shadow: We'll tell you when every one's here, [his stomach mumbles] I'm starving.............  
  
Diaman: Come on, let's blow a big lunch.  
  
Ciel: Ok.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
12:20 8-2-03 Canteen.  
  
Diaman and Shadow sits together on one end of the table while everyone else sits on the sides.  
  
Diaman is eating Steak with gravy and chips, Shadow eating hamburger with his "Fizzy Lemón" he grabbed from Vailo.  
  
Diaman: As I was saying, that ship is extremely poor designed I must say.  
  
Redwing: How?  
  
Diaman: The core room is not actually been placed in the right centre, it was more toward the pilot centre.  
  
Skorn: Coincidence?  
  
Diaman: No, as for all intruders; the first place they go is to the pilot centre--  
  
Ciel: Hijacking in other word.  
  
Diaman: Basically.  
  
Shadow: Where WOULD you have put it?  
  
Diaman: Depends on the ship, but I would place it at the rear.  
  
Everyone nods. (-- My ideas, if you disagree, don't complain!)  
  
Diaman: Talk about that, how long did you set the bomb?  
  
Shadow: 5 minutes, somewhat it gave me a feeling that 5 minutes is enough.  
  
Diaman: Oh, then you estimated right. How did you manage to save those bullets?  
  
Shadow: I was walking, then suddenly the sirens gone off. Armies charged with me so I withdrew my guns, and then a soldier grabbed my shoulder, asking what was I doing, he treated me like a kid so I caught up an idea of acting lost, he never noticed my guns and so he DID help me, so I went to the supply chamber and planted the bomb. And the next thing I remember is colliding with you.  
  
Redwing: Lucky bastard.....  
  
Shadow: Watch it! Redwing! {Shadow doesn't like to be cursed at}  
  
Redwing: My apologies...  
  
Shadow: So when we departing for the next one?  
  
Diaman: As soon as we're ready..... So how's everything in control?  
  
Redwing: All ready!  
  
Ciel: Back to my question........ How did you manage it that fast??  
  
Shadow: Right, the moment we got in there's no one, so we spent a little time "sorting out the people", and also, it was a few minutes after we landed are the sirens, where I got the directions, so I went to the supply room (--- In his "Normal speed") in little time and planted the bomb......  
  
Diaman: The route I took was one-way, so there were really no time necessary to worry which route I should take, and by the time the one-way finished, I'm in the Core Chamber. (--- Blah, blah, who cares??)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scarlet Headquarter.  
  
Evory: [comes rushing into Jaster's office] Commander!  
  
Jaster: Did you knock?  
  
Evory: Apologize I didn't but there's an extremely bad news.  
  
Jaster: ?  
  
Evory: The Vailo is down......  
  
Jaster: [thought for a while] any signs of Kairus?  
  
Evory: Yes, he escaped and is heading this way  
  
Jaster: [furious] Tell Him That I Do Not Want to See Him Ever Again!  
  
Evory: But pop, it's very unexpect-------  
  
Jaster: All People Who Fail My Missions Shall Be Disgraced At Once!  
  
Evory: I got it pop; I'll contact Kairus as soon as possible.  
  
She left, Jaster shook his head; looks out the window.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in space…  
  
Kairus is seen in a small "life-ship" with 2 of his remaining followers. Kairus is speaking through the radio with Evory.  
  
Kairus: Did he?   
  
Evory: He said you should be humiliated......  
  
Kairus: [devastated] any suggestions? Because I HATE wondering in space.....  
  
Evory: Maybe join Diaman or Sonic?  
  
Kairus: You out of your head?? Either one of them will execute me the moment they see me!  
  
Evory: Well it's YOUR choice Kairus. You can stay and wonder or you can attempt to join either one of them.  
  
Those words have left Kairus no choice but to try to join one of the 2, he decided Diaman.   
  
Kairus: Ok, I've decided, I'll se ya if I get anything..........  
  
Evory: Ok!  
  
Kairus: One more thing........  
  
Evory: ?  
  
Kairus: If it's you, who will you pick?  
  
Evory: [almost immediately] Diaman.  
  
Kairus: Why?  
  
Evory: Because.  
  
Kairus: ........... Ok then, farewell.  
  
Kairus logs off and orders the pilot to change designation to Amapolees.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
18:00 8-Feb-2170 Amapolees.  
  
Diaman looks at the monitor which has the current locations of the Scarlets. The ones close to them, the former Vailo, disappeared while the remaining 2 is charging at Mobius.  
  
Diaman: 2 days left......... better tell Sonic now..........  
  
Diaman the calls Sonic, Sonic picks up the phone in his house, Neo Arcanus Zone.  
  
Sonic: Hello?  
  
Diaman: Sonic?  
  
Sonic: Ah! Diaman! I've been expecting you.  
  
Diaman: For what?  
  
Sonic: Everything here is under control, we're ready to depart.  
  
Diaman: Same here.  
  
Sonic: sigh.... I wish Shadow's here, then we can do Chaos-Control and so this war will end in an hour...  
  
Diaman: [he knew Shadow's still alive] Now look Sonic, You should stop thinking about Shadow and concentrate on the war.  
  
Sonic: But I can't get him out of my mind......  
  
Diaman: Remember this: "There's always something people hope for where they can't achieve, BUT, if they concentrate on it carefully, it will always be there."  
  
Sonic: Ok, I feel much better now, see ya!  
  
Sonic logged off. Diaman thought for a while, cross handed.  
  
Shadow: What are you thinking, Tactics?  
  
Diaman: No, I've been thinking about the Bio-Lizard... whether if he's still alive....  
  
Shadow: Me too, if the Scarlets manage to revive it it'll be a chaos.  
  
Diaman: There has to be a way.  
  
Shadow: You're thinking too much, Diaman. Maybe we should take the army down and then worry about Bio-Lizard later.  
  
Diaman: Suppose you're right....   
  
Shadow: Talk about that, where did you put my Chaos Emerald?  
  
Diaman: In my ship.  
  
Shadow: Ok, then if Sonic brings the 6 Chaos Emeralds, we can then do Chaos-Control and kick their butts!  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2-2 - Teasle under attack.  
  
NOTE: Don't complain if this part on goes sloppy!!  
  
Date:10-Feb-2170  
  
Location:Launching Base Zone, Floating Island.  
  
Music as BGCo-operation  
  
Sonic and the others board Tails's Cyclone 7 and prepare to take off.  
  
Knuckles: What about the other one?   
  
Sonic: What the other one?  
  
Knuckles: I thought Diaman told us to split up and attack both ships no?  
  
Sonic: I prefer take those creeps one-by-one.  
  
Tails: [Interrupting them] Take off!  
  
They departed, zooming into space.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the same time, Amapolees.  
  
There's a heavy rain over there so Diaman's invasion has to be postponed.  
  
Shadow: How unfortunate...  
  
Diaman: Well, all we can do is hope that Sonic and his team-mates don't get captured.  
  
Redwing: So, we go with you after this right?  
  
Diaman: Yep, you, me, Shadow and Skorn are coming, the remaining 2 ships are tough to beat.  
  
Skorn: Say Shadow, who loves you or who do you love?  
  
Shadow: [Shy] Amy Rose loves me why?  
  
Skorn: Did you buy any roses?  
  
Shadow goes super-red, eyes wide open, realizing St. Valentine's Day is in 4 days. (--- We call it as St. Valentine's Day)  
  
Diaman: Hey, Shadow, maybe YOU can be the rose to her. (--- :-P)  
  
Shadow: [Still red] Well, I don't know if she still loves me...  
  
Redwing: Now look at the obvious impression that you love her too!  
  
Shadow: [Goes even redder] Shut up yous all!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tails's gang and the Teasle.  
  
Tails and his gang (Sonic, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge and Zachary) have successively landed in the Teasle; the Launching Pod seemed empty. Everyone got off, equipped with guns and left for their mission.  
  
Tails: Right, me, Sonic and Amy will go this way while the rest go that way!  
  
Knuckles: Ok.  
  
They left.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tail's POV  
  
**Knuckle's POV**  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I, Sonic and Amy blasted our way through the corridor, when we reached an empty room, reloaded. Amy hugged Sonic.  
  
Amy: Hey Sonic?  
  
Sonic: [Goes red] what?  
  
Amy: St. Valentine's Day is soon.  
  
Sonic: I thought you loved Shadow too, no?  
  
Amy: Well... [She started to cry] He's dead, you know... [Tone of anger is also clearly heard in those words]  
  
Sonic: Look, Amy, I'm awfully sorry what happened on ARK X-Tarmingator2...  
  
Amy: It's nothing Sonic.  
  
Sonic: ....Well, Amy, do you still love Shadow?  
  
Amy: Of course I do; only if Shadow comes back thought.   
  
With that, Amy kissed Sonic. I looked out the door and went, leaving Sonic and Amy behind.   
  
** Same situation to me and Rouge, instead, we went hiding in an empty room.  
  
Rouge: Hey Knuxy?  
  
Knuckles: ?  
  
Rouge: Will you be my Valentine?  
  
Knuckles: Why?  
  
Rouge: [slaps my cheek softly] don't you know? St. Valentine's Day is few day ahead.  
  
Knuckles: Well, I might--  
  
Rouge: You will! [She kisses his face, Knuckles goes red, redder then his body colour]**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, Amapolees. STILL raining  
  
Shadow has just bought a bouquet of roses of different colours for Amy, with a Valentine-Card. He can't wait until he showed up in front of Amy that day, ONLY if she wasn't with Sonic, thought.  
  
Diaman: Hey, Shadow, still love Amy. Do you?  
  
Shadow: I do, and only if that faker doesn't show up.  
  
Diaman: Let's go tomorrow then ok?  
  
Shadow: Ok.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
11-February-2170 Phantron.  
  
Ciel is piloting the Phantron while Diaman and Shadow prepares to invade Teasle. Skorn and Redwing sat at the back.  
  
Diaman: Ciel, I want you to land in Mobius this time.  
  
Ciel: Ok.  
  
Shadow: So, what do we do there?  
  
Diaman: Find the others first and blow it up.  
  
Shadow: So what shall I do?  
  
Diaman: Umm..... [Realizing that Sonic don't know that Shadow's alive] Follow me anyway.  
  
Redwing: [Looks out the window] Diaman! I think we've got it!  
  
Diaman: Ok, thanks Redwing.  
  
Redwing: Heh, my job man.  
  
Diaman: Say, Redwing, who'll be your valentine?  
  
Redwing: Umm........ I don't know really.  
  
Skorn: What a sad 46-year-old bastard don't even have a girl friend.  
  
Redwing: [Angrily at Skorn] who's YOURS then?  
  
Skorn: April Sandford (--- Diaman's daughter) who else do you think?  
  
Diaman: No, you're NOT messing with my daughter again!  
  
Skorn: C'mon, she loves me as much as she loves you!  
  
Shadow: Say, Amy doesn't even love me much...  
  
Diaman: I'm sure she does. Remember the day we're planning? She was talking about you all the time and pulled skits on Sonic.  
  
Shadow: Say, that time made me happier then ever, that was the 1ST time she went that mad at Sonic.  
  
Ciel: Look, we're there...  
  
Diaman did the same thing to Teasle as done to Vailo; they [4 people] peeked in and made their way to find Sonic and their team-mates. Ciel went back to Mobius.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
10:00 living quarters, Teasle.  
  
Sonic and friends spent their night sleeping in the Living Quarters, door locked (--- Obviously). Tails jumped awake as he heard strange footsteps outside the door. He sneaked to the door, took out his gun and attached himself onto the wall beside the door.  
  
The handle twists. Tails stood there, kind of afraid. The handle is fully twisted, the door creaked as the anonymous opened the door slowly. This put Tails into confusion: If that guy's a member of Scarlets' way is he so afraid to open the door?  
  
Just then, the door zoomed open, Tails can't utter a cry. The anonymous is STILL outside.   
  
Tails: (What will happen if that guy IS a member of Scarlets?) {He thought, afraid to go out}  
  
That figure jumped into the door, aiming his gun everywhere. Tails aimed at that figure; the figure notices that he's been aimed at, aimed his gun at Tails in milliseconds. This figure, black hedgehog with red strips on his quills, glared at Tails but he stopped the moment he saw Tails.  
  
Tails: SHADOW?! {He yelled in disbelief}  
  
Shadow: Yo, Tails, long time no see! What are you doing here, loafing around?  
  
Tails dropped his gun and hugged Shadow.  
  
Tails: Oh, I miss you so much Shadow.  
  
Shadow: [Pulls away] where's everyone else?  
  
Tails: Sonic and Amy are just next door. By the way, how did you survive? I thought Cream saw you "fly" away no? (-- Soul comet)  
  
Shadow: But I came back you see.  
  
Tails: [Confused] How? When? Where? Who? Which? Why? What?  
  
Shadow: [Covers his ears] Ok, first of all, Calm down!! And I'll tell you everything when everyone except Sonic comes.  
  
Shadow decided to go and Tails follows, knocks on the other door to wake the other up.  
  
Shadow: Hey, Tails, I don't want Sonic to know I'm alive thought.  
  
Tails: Ok,   
  
Shadow: Where's Amy?  
  
Tails: I'm getting her.  
  
Amy opens the door, yawning and stretching. She is dressed in a grey jacket and a purple tracksuit with a white stripe running down.  
  
Amy: What, Tails? I was having a sweet dream!  
  
Tails: About?  
  
Amy: About Shadow coming back to me, he hugged me and [goes red] kissed me and asked me to marry him...  
  
Tails: [Points his left] Look this way...   
  
Amy gone out and looked her right, and she covered her mouth the moment she saw Shadow.  
  
Amy: S----S----Shadow?!?! [She yelled in disbelief] Is that you? (--- Or is it Sonic "soaked" in black paint?)  
  
Shadow: Good morning Amy!  
  
Amy ran towards Shadow and hugged him as tight as she can.  
  
Amy: Shadow, we miss you so much! [Her tears began to flow down like Niagara Falls]  
  
Shadow: I know. I missed you too!  
  
Amy: You did?  
  
Shadow: I've found out that you are my only true girlfriend, better then anyone else on Mobius.  
  
Amy couldn't believe her ears; that was the first time Shadow would say such thing to her. She then kissed Shadow on the cheek.  
  
Shadow: [Pulls away] Look, we better get on with our job--  
  
Amy: Sure, but I'm following you!  
  
Shadow: Whatever, go on......  
  
Shadow and Amy left, Tails wakes Sonic up and went the other way, Tails didn't tell Sonic that Shadow is alive, in fact: he's few meters away!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On Knuckles' side....  
  
Knuckles and Rouge are talking romance in their bedroom, talking what they'll do on St. Valentine's Day. Just then, Redwing comes in.  
  
Redwing: ACHM!!!!!!! Mr. Knuckles and Ms. Rouge!  
  
Knuckles: [Gets up] Redwing! How'd you know that we're here?  
  
Zachary: [Comes in] I told him!  
  
Redwing: C'mon, we still need to get our job done here!  
  
Rouge: Oh, ok!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Diaman's side  
  
Diaman blasted his way into this chamber that looked like a prison. Shadow soon came behind, Amy follows him tight.  
  
Diaman: Ahhh! Amy Rose!  
  
Amy: Hi to you, Diaman.  
  
Diaman: How are things?  
  
Amy: [She takes out her Piko-Piko Hammer, swings around] we're kicking some bad Scarlet's butt! They're so easy to beat!  
  
Shadow: [Shook his head] Untrained soldiers they are...  
  
? ? ? : Please, who's there?  
  
That sudden sound stunned everyone, Diaman directed Shadow to see who it was. Shadow went ahead, and sees this prisoner knelt in front of Shadow, grabbing metal bars. This prisoner, female, in her 20s, brown Bear, wears yellow spotted dress.  
  
? ? ? : Thank god you came!  
  
Shadow: [Threatening, as if he's talking to a stranger whom he hate (--- as usual)] who are you??  
  
? ? ? : Linda the Bear, but you can call me Linda.  
  
Amy: Hold on! I see some more targets.  
  
Diaman: Ok, Amy you go ahead!  
  
Amy left, shooting at her "targets".  
  
Shadow: So, Linda, What are you doing here?  
  
Linda: I was walking on the street and then---  
  
Shadow: Look, I want to know what ARE you doing, not what WERE you doing.  
  
Linda: [Sighs] I was taken prisoner here, locked me up and then you came.  
  
Shadow: But, how can I get you out?   
  
Linda: Right, listen up! See the ID verifier there? [Points at it, Shadow sees it] The owner of this ship: Mederagon Smith's ID only works on this, so if you go get his ID card and swipes it here--  
  
Shadow: Mederagon Smith right? Ok, I'll get it sorted. [He left]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Moments passed, outside the pilot's chamber.  
  
Shadow, Diaman, Amy and Tails are there at the door, reloading their guns and prepares to go in.   
  
Shadow: [Whispers] I think this is it!  
  
Diaman: Ok, I'll go in first and then you and Tails come later.  
  
Amy: WHAT ABOUT ME?!?! THAT'S THE 2ND TIME I'M LEFT OUT! {She whispered loudly}  
  
Diaman: You stay here and get whoever gets out!  
  
Amy: [Takes out her Piko-Piko Hammer again] Ok, Good luck!  
  
Diaman opened the door and jumped in, shooting at the unnoticed guards, then the armed ones, Shadow and Tails then goes in, shooting at the rest.  
  
Just then, Skorn and Redwing came, followed by Zachary, Cream, Knuckles and Rouge.  
  
Rouge: Amy! What are you doing there?  
  
Amy: Diaman and Tails is attacking them! Oh, and too, [Covering one side of her mouth] Shadow's alive!  
  
Knuckles: [Surprised] You WHAT??  
  
Rouge: [Hands on her cheeks] you...... Shadow's ALIVE???  
  
Cream: [Confused + Amazed] are you sure? Amy.  
  
*** Those 3 people spoke simultaneously***  
  
Zachary collapsed, arms on his head, as if he's trying to pull his hair away.  
  
Skorn: Wha--- Zachary!   
  
Zachary: [Absolutely horrified] how can this be? Shadow's alive?  
  
Redwing: What the heck?  
  
Tails then jumps out of the room, hid behind Amy and reloads his gun; Amy prepares to hammer anyone who dares to come out. He froze when he sees the rest.  
  
Tails: Hey! Everyone's here!  
  
Knuckles: Tails! Where's Shadow?  
  
Tails: Inside, but I think they're in trouble!  
  
Rouge: How?  
  
Knuckles: [Simultaneously with Rouge] who's "they"?  
  
Tails: [Goes in] there's like 400 troops there!  
  
Knuckles: We better help "them"!  
  
  
  
Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Skorn and Redwing got in, helping Diaman and Shadow. The moment Cream, Knuckles and Rouge sees Shadow, Their jaws dropped with a CLANG!  
  
Knuckles: S-----h--adow???  
  
Shadow: Yo, Knuckles! What's the crack?? Miss me?? And hi to you too Rouge, did you got on well with Knuckles??  
  
Rouge: [Stunned, unable to speak] Well... yeah, right he did NOT.  
  
Knuckles: Shut up! I bought you 7 presents for New Year's Day! (--- True, as seen in Shadow and Diaman 1)  
  
Diaman: [Hiding + Reloading] what are you standing there for?  
  
Those words snapped Knuckles and Rouge out of their amazement and offered help.  
  
Within few minutes, the entire room is cleared, but there are no signs of Mederagon Smith. Shadow then spots a living troop who has been shot in the head, but is still breathing.  
  
Shadow: [Threatening, glares at him] Where is Mederagon Smith??  
  
Troop D: I'll never tell you!  
  
Shadow: We're looking for him because...... Censored......!  
  
Troop D: Ok, ok, He's at the very top floor--- [He passed out]  
  
Diaman: Top floor eh?  
  
Knuckles: Who's Mederagon?  
  
Shadow: Owner of this ship, we need to get him before he gets their leader! [Amy comes in.]  
  
Amy: [Sad feeling because she didn't get even 1!] Is that it?  
  
Diaman: Fortunately no, we're going to the top floor!  
  
Cream: Say, Where's Sonic? Did you wake him up this morning?  
  
Tails: I did and I lost track of him moments later, saying he's going to blow this ship up...  
  
Shadow: How long ago was that?  
  
Tails: An hour ago.  
  
Rouge: Did he get captured?  
  
Redwing: I don't think so, if he did he could have spin-dashed out.  
  
Zachary: [Comes in] this is weird.  
  
Shadow: Let's go!  
  
They headed for the Top-Floor, searching for Mederagon Smith.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Around the same time, another prison chamber.  
  
Sonic wonders about the Prison Lane as he can hear continuous moans from prisoners to get out, one of them, stood Johnny Lightfoot; He's a grey rabbit, 185cm, wears a red jacket with a white t-shirt under and blue jeans.   
  
Sonic: Johnny! What are you doing here?  
  
Johnny: Taken prisoner, bah!  
  
Sonic: How am I gonna get you out?  
  
Johnny: You need the ID card of a particular person; I don't know who he is thought.  
  
Sonic: Ok, I'll get you later Johnny! [He left]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Top Floor, out side Mederagon's room. ****Music = SA2 - Trespasser****  
  
Shadow: This is it!  
  
Cream: [Puts her ear on the door] Sounds like if they're making an announcement.  
  
Shadow: Right, I'll go in first, if they open fire, yous all come in!  
  
Redwing: [Reloads his gun] Ok.   
  
Everyone prepares as Shadow open the door and went in. It's an empty chamber with tons of troops under (He's standing on the "2nd floor" of that chamber), on the far back is a stand where Mederagon Smith is making his announcement. Shadow flew back out the door; Diaman then gives him his Sniper Rifle.  
  
Shadow: Great opportunity! He didn't notice me yet!  
  
Tails: Snipe him eh?  
  
Shadow: Yep!  
  
Shadow peeked in with caution this time, zoomed at Mederagon's head.  
  
Shadow: Say good night! Scum-bag!!  
  
However! One of those troops noticed Shadow aiming at Mederagon, ran as fast as he can towards Mederagon.  
  
Troop E: Watch Out!  
  
Mederagon: What the---  
  
He jumped in front of Mederagon, covering him, Shadow fired the sniper. However, it went into that troop's head instead! It also went through Mederagon's left arm. All troops started firing at will at Shadow, Shadow retreated out the door.  
  
Shadow: Shit! One of those stupid minions blocked my way!  
  
Redwing: [Prepared] shall we go in?  
  
Diaman: Gimme a bomb!  
  
Tails gives Diaman his bomb and he set it for 2 seconds, threw it into the chamber and everyone ran away.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
That blast shook the entire ship. Shadow looked in again. Mederagon is STILL ALIVE!!! He had taken cover under the stand! However, over 87% of his troops were disintegrated. And that's what they've been expecting.  
  
Diaman: Follow me!  
  
Shadow and everyone followed Diaman tight, he then went downstairs, seeing the door (Which is half burnt) and blasted in, everyone went in; firing at the troops while they fired back.  
  
Shadow: Target practice people!  
  
Zachary: Lead-pumping time!  
  
Knuckles: {shooting] Yeah, Baby, Yeah!  
  
Tails: Calm down!  
  
Rouge: C'mon, he's Knuckles!  
  
Tails: Whatever!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic's side.   
  
Sonic froze at the time if the explosion, then the sirens had gone off.  
  
Sonic: Shit, better hurry! [He ran as fast as he can, looking for his team-mates, shooting whoever dare to block his way.]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back to Diaman and Shadow.  
  
Those troops are harder to beat then the others; they're well equipped then previous ones.  
  
Shadow retreated back out and reloads his gun; just then a troop aimed his M4A1at his head while he's at reloading process.  
  
Troop F: Drop your gun! [Shadow continued to reload, slower.]  
  
Troop F: NOW!!! {He demanded}  
  
Just then, Diaman retreated back to the door, hearing that there's someone there.  
  
Diaman: Shit, the chance is ½! {He dared not to shoot} [Shadow dropped one of his guns.]  
  
Troop F: And the other one!  
  
Diaman now has that troop's exact position. He aimed his gun at the door and fired good few shots through it, those shots DID penetrate the door and went straight into that troop, and the troop then flew back to the wall and fell down senseless. Shadow got back in.  
  
Shadow: Thanks Diaman, if you weren't there I could've been a goner by now.  
  
Diaman: Why didn't you just shoot him with your ultra high speed?  
  
Shadow didn't listen and continued firing. So did Diaman.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Moments later.....  
  
The troops have been cleared; Diaman went up to Mederagon and grabbed him on the chest.  
  
Mederagon: Well, well, well, Nice to see you onboard, Mr. Sandford. {He speaks like Agent Smith (---- Thus his name, Mederagon Smith!)} However, this is not the end!  
  
Just then, a soldier jumped out, Diaman aimed at him but he punched it away, releasing his light-sabre and pierced through his chest and had him attached onto the wall.  
  
Amy: Diaman!  
  
Before they can do anything, more troops came in and aimed their M4A1at everyone's head.  
  
Mederagon: Look at you now! Immobile onto a wall while your team-mate faces their own fate!  
  
Diaman: You little--  
  
Shadow and everyone stood there, silent and immobile, there's like 40 troops aiming at them. All they can do now is to wait for Sonic to arrive. Mederagon comes towards Shadow, Shadow glared at him.  
  
Mederagon: So, you survived it didn't you?  
  
Diaman: Yes, he did!  
  
The troop trapping Diaman moved his Light-Sabre a little, widening Diaman's wounds.   
  
Troop G: Let him answer!  
  
Diaman: As you wish.  
  
Mederagon: So, did Sonic get onboard as well?  
  
Shadow: [Dare to lie] Have no idea!  
  
Mederagon: No idea?? Sounds interesting... [He turns away, Shadow continued to glare at him, waiting for an opportunity to strike]   
  
Troop H: Drop your weapons! Move!  
  
Shadow decided to be the first one to do so, he pulled out his guns, hold them grip in his hands as if he's about to turn around and shoot them. He winked at the others and they did so.   
  
Diaman: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Diaman kicked the troop right in his stomach, representing he had enough pain. That troop flew way back and coincidently crashed into Mederagon, Diaman pulled the light-sabre off him and drew his other gun, shot the troop behind Shadow. Shadow then turned around and shot the guy behind Amy as symbol for his care for her, she noticed it. Some others ducked and tripped them over. Knuckles put his arms out, swing them and knocked all soldiers around him. Cream spin-dashed behind her, Rouge turned and shot the soldier behind with her ultra-high speed. Diaman then charged at Mederagon, got rid of the soldier who is lying on Mederagon.  
  
Mederagon: Well, well, nice timing...  
  
Diaman: [Aims his gun at his head] Say good night!  
  
Mederagon: Go ahead, but there's 4 more you need to fight.  
  
Diaman: Who are these four?  
  
Mederagon: Tell you this, there's a sharp-shooter (Shezo Yarta), a fast runner (Kairus Whiteknife, but Diaman had got rid of him already), a psychic (Polask Byrne) and a cute looking 17-year-old girl (Evory Donall), oh, she's so darn cute that you'll never want to even touch her! She's an angel on the outside but devil inside! {With that, Diaman shot him on the head}  
  
Diaman: [Took Mederagon's ID card.] Ok, Me, Shadow, Cream, and Amy will unlock the prisoners while the rest look for Sonic.  
  
ALL: Sure.  
  
Diaman: But remember, since we have finished our main target, there may be still lots of troops left so don't lose concentration!  
  
Shadow: Relax!  
  
Diaman went off, to the Prison Lane. He dialled Ciel, who is enjoying life on Mobius right now.  
  
Ciel: [Sitting back on a bench, drinking coke] Hello?  
  
Diaman: Send some life ships to Teasle, there are good few prisoners to be released.  
  
Ciel: Ok! [She hangs up and dialled 179 for Amapolees]  
  
Ciel: I need 3 Life-ship for a huge star-ship located just outside Mobius and---- (--- Censored because who cares what she says?)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Diaman's Side  
  
**Knuckles' Side**  
  
((Sonic's Side))  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They have reached the Prison Lane, released all the prisoners and Linda was the last one.  
  
Linda: Oh, thank you so much!  
  
Shadow: [Swiped the card, the door zoomed open.] Hurry to the escape pod, there's a ship ready for you!  
  
Linda stared Shadow for a last time and she left.  
  
Amy: Say, that bear was an exception.  
  
Shadow: How?  
  
Amy: It gave me an impression that she loves you.  
  
Shadow: Well I don't, I love you and only you, Amy.  
  
Amy ran to Shadow and hugged him again.  
  
Amy: I love you too, Shadow.  
  
Shadow: Want to go out for St. Valentine's Day?  
  
Amy: Sure!  
  
Cream: C'mon, let's go and search for Sonic.  
  
Shadow: Relax, Mederagon is dead and the rest is like "target-practice"  
  
Cream: Whatever!   
  
**ALL: Sonic~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ [everyone yelled for Sonic, all in different places, but there's no response for any of them]  
  
Knuckles: Don't tell me that he DID get captured...  
  
Rouge: [Surely] No he won't, he's been involved in this kind of situation like 30,000 times and he got out for ALL of it. (--- Involves something like run-then-jump-a-tiny-bit tactic)  
  
Knuckles: But where is he then?!?!  
  
Rouge: How am I supposed to know??   
  
They continued searching. **  
  
((Sonic arrives to this chamber where the door is half-burnt; Sonic drew his guns and went in. He was absolutely surprised by that's inside: thousands of life-less bodies lie everywhere.  
  
Sonic: Uhhh... did I miss something???  
  
He went to the top of the chamber and on the ground is a dead general; he's been shot on his head and his left arm. He wore lots of badges which tell Sonic that he's the general. Sonic went out again. ))  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2-3 Spotted!!!  
  
14:00 11-February-2170 Teasle.  
  
Music = SA2 - Way to the Ocean  
  
They continued searching, broke off to different directions.   
  
** Knuckles checked the dining room but there's no-one, Rouge then grabbed some fresh leftovers and served as lunch.  
  
Knuckles: Thanks Rouge, I was starving.  
  
Rouge: Hey, you'll need to eat some more... rather then those energy-giving-free ants.  
  
Knuckles: Well, guess this'll be our mini-Valentine's Day no?  
  
Rouge: We'll make it happen then!  
  
Zachary and Skorn came in, Rouge also served them.  
  
Skorn: Any news?  
  
Knuckles: If yes, Sonic'll be here by now!   
  
Zachary: Well, all we can do is to find him before he blows this ship up! **  
  
((Sonic: This place is like a maze... It'll be another bit of time to find him. {He thought} And I'm hungry too! {His stomach mumbles}  
  
By the time he's about to turn, a bullet went into the wall just right beside him!  
  
? ? ? ? : Yo faker!  
  
Sonic: [Turns around and aimed his gun at the guy who attempted to shoot him] who is it??  
  
This figure, too far away to bee seen clearly, he looks like a hedgehog, leaning against the wall, one gun out in front of him, one of his legs on the ground while the other is bending towards the wall.  
  
Sonic: Who are you?  
  
? ? ? ?: Long time no see, Sonic!  
  
Sonic: You know my name??  
  
? ? ? ?: Of course, I know you well.  
  
Sonic: Shadow?? Is that you???  
  
The anonymous didn't respond Sonic then ran towards that anonymous, and he can't believe his eyes: Black hedgehog with red stripe on his quills, arms and legs, he stared right into Sonic's green eyes.  
  
Sonic: Shadow? I'm dreaming right??? [rubs his eyes, Shadow's still there] You're alive??  
  
Shadow: Hiya faker!  
  
Sonic: But I thought you were---  
  
Shadow: [Interrupting] where were you?   
  
Sonic: Looking for you all! Where were YOU??  
  
Shadow: I was kicking some bad Scarlet's ass! So, what did you find?  
  
Sonic: I found my old mate: Johnny Lightfoot, he's taken prisoner.  
  
Shadow remembered him, but not very well.  
  
Shadow: Well, Diaman has the keys.   
  
Sonic: How did you survive?  
  
Shadow: [Aimed his gun at Sonic's head] I'm the Ultimate Life-Form resurrected for my revenge.  
  
Sonic: [Remembers that event] I--- look, I was out of character that time and----  
  
Shadow: [Glares to his green-eyes] Too late now! My rage if so hot that it doesn't chill down until I get rid of you!  
  
Sonic: No way......  
  
Shadow: Say good night!   
  
Shadow tightens his finger on the trigger, Sonic stared helplessly into Shadow's red eyes, soaked in fear that he doesn't have slightest dare to move, Sonic realizes this will be his end.   
  
Sonic: Look Shadow, I---  
  
Shadow: [Ignores] shut up, Faker! YOU have made what I am today and you're gonna pay!  
  
Sonic: You're not going to do it aren't you?  
  
Shadow: Of course I am! Just look at you, since 2168 until that time, you didn't even put slightest consideration to me! You took Amy and you could also have killed Diaman as well!  
  
Sonic: But he refused to leave--  
  
Shadow: He was helping me, and then you just left.   
  
Sonic: Shadow---  
  
Shadow: Shut up and face your own doom!  
  
Sonic: I'll give my Amy to you and just leave me alone---  
  
Shadow: She's already mine!  
  
Sonic: No way...... Shadow...  
  
Sonic gave in and closed his eyes. At that second; Shadow aimed away and…   
  
*BANG*  
  
Sonic stood there still, alive. As if nothing came out of the gun. He opened one of his eyes and saw smoke coming out of the gun.  
  
  
  
Shadow: GOTCHA!!! [He then bursts out laughing]  
  
Sonic: Wha--- Shadow did you----  
  
Shadow: Hahahha that was a trick!  
  
Sonic: Oh you little....!!  
  
Shadow: Look Sonic, I'm seriously quite mad at what you did on ARK X-Tarmingator2.  
  
Sonic: Well, I'm sorry then...  
  
Shadow: [Pats on Sonic's shoulder] Come on, let's get the others.  
  
Shadow then dialled all others.  
  
Sonic: Say, Shadow, how did you survive that explosion?  
  
Shadow: I DID resurrect...  
  
Sonic: How?  
  
Shadow: [Puts one finger on his lips]  
  
Sonic: Whatever.  
  
Diaman and Cream were the first ones to come.  
  
Diaman: Sonic!  
  
Sonic: Hiya!  
  
Cream: You missed all the fun!  
  
Sonic: I had fun myself too!   
  
  
  
Amy and Skorn came.  
  
Amy: Sonic! We're all worried about you!  
  
Sonic: Hey Amy! Nice to see ya here!  
  
Skorn: I thought you were a goner already!  
  
Sonic: Me? Don't be silly!  
  
Everyone else came.  
  
Shadow: Well, I think that's everyone.  
  
Diaman: Let's go and blow this ship up!  
  
Sonic: How?  
  
Amy: [Happily] Place a bomb and boom! (--- easier said then done)  
  
Sonic: Where?  
  
Shadow: You'll see!  
  
Amy: [Holds her stomach] I'm starving...  
  
Rouge: I'll show you the dining room! Come with me! ))  
  
Then they talked about Shadow's "arrival" and St. Valentine's Day and stuff while they ate.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
16:00 11-2-70 Teasle.  
  
Shadow: Say, did you find the core chamber?  
  
Sonic: Nope, why?  
  
Shadow: That'll be our target.  
  
Sonic: Oh.  
  
Rouge: Teasle's history!  
  
Knuckles: Only if we did blow this ship up.  
  
Sonic: Diaman, do you have the prison key?  
  
Diaman: Yes why?  
  
Sonic: There are other prisoners as well.  
  
Diaman: [Gives Sonic the "key"] you go and rescue them, after you do so, wait at the launching pod while we blow this ship up.  
  
Sonic: Ok, [he left]  
  
Diaman dialled Ciel, who is relaxing back at Storm Beach Zone, sunglasses on, enjoying the beach and drinking coke again.  
  
Ciel: [In a relaxed manner] Hello?  
  
Diaman: We're ready! (What the heck are you doing there?)  
  
Ciel: Oh, ok!  
  
Diaman: But when you arrive, it may take some while for us to get there because we haven't found the Core Chamber yet...  
  
Ciel: [Takes out her laptop] I'll find it for you!  
  
Diaman: You have the info?  
  
Ciel: [Moves her sunglasses up] Remember, I'm a hacker so what I want I will get!  
  
Diaman: Whatever. Call me if you get it!  
  
Ciel: Sure!  
  
Shadow: So she's gonna hack into this ship and see everything right?  
  
Diaman: If she manages yes.  
  
Amy: Hey, remember the pilot chamber we blasted few hours ago? They might have info.  
  
Shadow: Good idea! Let's go!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pilot centre, Teasle, 16:25 11-February-2170  
  
Diaman typed on the keyboard while others watched and kept their guard up.  
  
Diaman: Got it! At the very bottom.  
  
Shadow: Bottom? Is that where we landed?  
  
Diaman: Might be.  
  
Knuckles: Let's go!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
16:45 Core room Teasle.  
  
The core room seemed the same as the one in Vailo; Diaman took put a bomb and timed it at 35 minutes.  
  
Shadow: Don't you think that's way too long?  
  
Diaman: It'll take roughly 32 minutes to get to the launching pod.  
  
Shadow: But if they spot it they're gonna defuse it!  
  
Diaman: I'm placing it deep in the canyon then!  
  
Shadow: Ok.  
  
Diaman then took a ninja rope, attached himself onto it and the pin at the big door handle, Diaman went deep in the canyon, timed the bomb at 35 minutes, attached it on the wall and went back up.  
  
Diaman: Ok, guys! Now let's scram!!  
  
22:30   
  
They ran as fast as they can out of this ship.  
  
Shadow: Jeez, this ship IS big!  
  
Diaman: What did I tell you?  
  
Shadow: Whatever.  
  
12:47  
  
They continued to run like hell.   
  
Amy: Shadow?  
  
Shadow: Umm?  
  
Amy: I don't know but... will you marry me?  
  
Shadow: Maybe yes.  
  
Amy: You will!  
  
Shadow: What about Sonic??  
  
Amy didn't respond, she gave an imaginary-kiss to Shadow. Shadow smiled.  
  
4:22   
  
They have reached the launching pod, there's Ciel and Diaman's Phantron, together with 3 "Red Cross" life ship there; loading the prisoners onboard; helped by Sonic. Linda was there also, she saw Shadow and waved at him. Shadow waved back; well, barely, not smiling at all.  
  
Diaman: Come on! Let's get the hell out if here!  
  
Ciel: [Waving at them] this way!  
  
They got in and left with the 3 Red Crosses.  
  
Ciel: Where we going?  
  
Diaman: Amapolees.  
  
Ciel: Why? I thought Mobius is closer no? (--- After enjoying a day there duh!)  
  
Diaman: Something tells me that I should go back there...  
  
Shadow: What did you find out?  
  
Diaman: I don't know myself either...  
  
Ciel: We'll go back there anyway.  
  
Shadow looked behind and saw the Teasle blew into bits.  
  
Shadow: Now the 3rd one  
  
Diaman: Don't forget, we've still the actual base to take care of.  
  
Shadow: Yeah, I do wonder about that Bio-Lizard.  
  
Rouge: It's alive, but I think it's still at healing stage so if we kill him before they manage to do anything.  
  
Shadow: Suppose.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3-1 Bio-Dragon, Awaken!!!!  
  
Jaster smashed his glass after hearing about Mederagon's death and Teasle's destruction.  
  
Jaster: Polask!  
  
Polask: Commander!  
  
Jaster: Keep your guards up! Diaman will get you any second!  
  
Polask: We're ready Commander!  
  
Jaster: Good.  
  
Evory comes in.  
  
Evory: Pop!  
  
Jaster: What?  
  
Evory: The "Bio-Dragon" is ready!  
  
Jaster: Is it! Great!  
  
Jaster left the room, following Evory to the lab, and there, a wide big life-tube stood a huge dragon: Bio-Dragon, he still looks like the old Bio-Lizard but he has grown huge orange wings on his back.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes opened, his grey eyes focused on Jaster. Jaster knelt in front of him.  
  
B-Dragon: So, you are the one who revived me... {His voice is deep}  
  
Jaster: Indeed.  
  
B-Dragon: I want you to bring me something...  
  
Jaster: Anything.  
  
B-Dragon: I want you to bring me the survivors on the ship.  
  
Jaster: The ARK X-Tarmingaot2?   
  
B-Dragon: Ahh yes, that's it.  
  
Jaster: May I ask, for what?  
  
B-Dragon: To repay for my humiliation, I demand revenge!  
  
Jaster: At once! [He left]  
  
B-Dragon: Those hedgehogs! (--- Sonic and Shadow) And that orange guy! (--- Diaman) You will now experience the true power of the "Ultimate Life-Form"!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jaster: Polask!  
  
Polask: Commander!  
  
Jaster: Is the detectors up?  
  
Polask: Ready!  
  
Jaster: Right, now we'll wait for their arrival.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3-2 - Early St. Valentine's. (Music as BG = Throw It All Away)  
  
19:00 Amapolees, 11-February-2170  
  
Sonic: Nice place you have here!  
  
Redwing: Purple is the colour!  
  
Amy: All purple? Where's pink?  
  
Diaman: Name me a pink gem, Amy.  
  
Amy: ...............   
  
Tails: What, this palace was made from pure purple gem, I mean Amethyst??  
  
Diaman: With some add-ons yes. (--- Lights, electricity etc.)  
  
Knuckles: [tries to bash the wall, see if it's fragile] Ouch! [He swing his fist in pain, mouth wide open]  
  
Rouge: Do or don't, there's NO try!  
  
Diaman: Let's go for a dinner party then.  
  
Cream: Sure.  
  
Everyone gathered in the Dining room, preparing for the dinner party.  
  
Sonic: [Sitting on a chair] Amy?  
  
Amy: ?  
  
Sonic: Why do you hate me now?  
  
Amy: I don't hate you but is just that Shadow truly loved me! Unlike you! [Turns away]  
  
Sonic: Wha--- Amy!  
  
Amy: Shadow said to me: I am his only true girlfriend, better then anyone else on Mobius.  
  
Sonic: [Heartbroken] No, that's not true, is it?  
  
Shadow came in on the other side carrying the bouquet of roses he bought, handed it to Amy.  
  
Shadow: Happy St. Valentine's Day! Amy!  
  
Amy: [Happily accepts the roses] Oh thank you Shadow! [She hugged Shadow and kissed him in the lips, Shadow returned the kiss and the scene became total romance.]  
  
Skorn: Wooooo!! [He said as he popped some Party Pops at them]  
  
Redwing: First time!! Some one give me a camera!!! (-- He goes insane when this happens, so don't mind him :-P)  
  
Knuckles: I remember the time I did that to you, Rouge.  
  
Rouge: I know; it was romantic! [They kiss]  
  
Then the loud song "Throw It All Away" is heard throughout the room.  
  
Amy: That's your theme, Shadow!  
  
Shadow: I know. (I HATE singing)  
  
  
  
Shadow then grabbed a microphone and sang the lyrics. Everyone gathered around and danced. Cream held her hands on Tails'.  
  
Shadow: Now, Wake up, up, up, up~~~   
  
Tails: Cream?  
  
Cream: [Goes red] Tails, would you mind.......   
  
Tails: Me to be your Valentine? Sure, I need a girl friend too! (--- doesn't suit at all! Cream's 28 and Tails' only 21!)  
  
Cream: [Happily] Then let's dance!  
  
April Sandford, Lawrence Sandford (--- Diaman's descends) and Gyreon Sarafer (--- Diaman's Wife) came in, serving their starters.   
  
Shadow: Everybody tries to be straight, but things are still unchanged~~  
  
Tails: Never will!!  
  
Shadow: It's useless to resist~~   
  
Skorn: Useless!  
  
Shadow: Their effort will be wasted~~  
  
Amy: [Supporting] Wasted!!  
  
Shadow: Head straight for your goal by any means, there is a door that you've never opened~~  
  
April goes to Skorn, lights have gone out and colourful disco lights focused on Shadow.  
  
April: [hands him a rose] Happy St. Valentine's Day!  
  
Skorn: But I thought it's on the 14th no?  
  
April: "We" moved it forward, come on! [Grabs his hand] Let's dance!  
  
Skorn: Oh ok.  
  
Shadow: There is a window with a view you've never seen, Get there no matter how long it takes. ~~  
  
Gyreon: Say, Diaman's late!  
  
Redwing: [Offers] Maybe you can dance with me for a while Madame.  
  
Gyreon: Sure, haven't danced for a long time.  
  
**Shadow: Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the nut dusk, Throw it all away~~  
  
Knuckles: [Throws a fist in the air] ALL AWAY!  
  
Shadow: No one can break you, nobody can tear you~~  
  
Cream: NO one!!  
  
Shadow: You live an endless life forever~~  
  
Redwing: Forever!!  
  
Shadow: Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the nut dusk, Throw it all away, you see a light wherever you go, you have to face it again and again~~  
  
Rouge: And again! **  
  
Shadow: And again, and again, anain, anai~~  
  
**This repeats as the verse repeats** (--- to give the atmosphere, that's all)  
  
Everyone danced while Shadow sang. Amy went to Sonic and grabbed his hand.  
  
Amy: Sonic, come on, cheer up and let's dance!  
  
Sonic: [Totally heart shattered, crying] But Amy----  
  
Amy: [Threatening] Forget it, come on or I'll seriously hate you.  
  
Sonic: Fine.  
  
Shadow: Forever ever you live an endless life forever~~ Forever  
  
Sonic: [Finally decided to smile] Forever!  
  
Tails: [Cheering him up] Go on the Sonic!!  
  
When Shadow's song have just finished, Shadow notices Diaman's there all the time!  
  
Shadow: Hey, Diaman!  
  
Diaman: Nice lines you have there!  
  
Shadow: Thanks.  
  
Diaman: Have 15 minutes?  
  
Shadow: Why?  
  
Diaman: Come with me.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Out side Amapolees.  
  
Kairus Whiteknife had arrived Amapolees, fear soaked him (--- he do fear Diaman). Kairus then decided to risk it and went in, ringing the door bell.  
  
Meanwhile in Ciel's room.  
  
Diaman: Guess we have a guest!  
  
Ciel: You go check while I try to hack into Scarlet's!  
  
Diaman: Ok.  
  
Diaman went to the door, outside is the scared Kairus.  
  
Kairus: Are.... you Mr. Diaman Sandford?  
  
Diaman: Indeed, why?  
  
Kairus: I'm [afraid to tell] Well....  
  
Diaman: Come in, I know you! You are Kairus Whiteknife of Scarlet forces, escaped the Vailo, right?  
  
Kairus finally let go-ed his fear. Diaman pointed his gun at Kairus:  
  
Diaman: What are you doing here?  
  
Kairus: [Soaked in fear once again] I... was asking to join your force....  
  
Diaman: Are you? Sounds interesting… Come in!  
  
Kairus: Thanks.  
  
Diaman: You CAN join with 2 rules.  
  
Kairus: Anything! I swear I'll obey!  
  
Diaman: Ok, firstly; you will treat all members with friendship and consideration and communicate in a friendly atmosphere.  
  
Kairus: Got it!  
  
Diaman: And I want you to tell me about Scarlet's invasion.  
  
Kairus: Sure.  
  
Diaman: Come with me. **This is the part where Diaman called Shadow in Dining Room**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Diaman, Shadow and Kairus then came to a soundproof room with a camera on the roof.  
  
Diaman: Truth to all questions!  
  
Kairus: [Hand in the air, the other on his chest] I swear!  
  
Diaman: To you like the Scarlets?  
  
Kairus: Hell no!  
  
Diaman: So tell me, why are the Scarlets targeting me for?  
  
Kairus: Right, our leader, Jaster Donall, have found the Bio-Lizard, he revived it and it demanded Jaster to bring the survivors of the X-Tarmingator2 to him, but there's something confuses me: Why does he do every word it says?  
  
Diaman: He's been mind-controlled by Bio-Lizard.  
  
Kairus: By the way, it's no longer Bio-Lizard. They have successively mutated its cells and now he's Bio-Dragon.  
  
Diaman: I see, now I remember Mederagon Smith telling me, but before I do so, do you have any relationship with him?  
  
Kairus: Childhood friends, but after he joined Scarlets, he's gone a completely madman.  
  
Diaman: So you wished him dead.  
  
Kairus: Basically.  
  
Diaman: Ok, as I was saying, He told me this: One is a Sharp-shooter, one being fast-runner, one being a psychic and one being a cutie; which one do you fall into?  
  
Kairus: I can be classified as fast-runner.  
  
Shadow: Now my turn... Kairus, why did you join the Scarlets when you hate it anyway?  
  
Kairus: My father and grandfather forced me to.  
  
Shadow: Say.  
  
Kairus: I joined in 2154; I remembered arguing with my father that time, I refused to join, but one line my dad said brain-washed me for my entire life.  
  
Shadow: What line was that?  
  
Kairus: I can't remember.  
  
Shadow: [Now kind of threatening] in 2117, my creators were killed by GUN and Scarlet forces onboard the ARK. Do you know anything about it?  
  
Kairus: [Amazed] Wha--- Were you the survivor that incident??  
  
Shadow: I am.  
  
Kairus: It was my grandfather, he was ordered by his leader to destroy it, he refused it few times but he took it.  
  
Shadow: [angrily] so it was YOUR ancestors after all!  
  
Shadow charged at Kairus, but Diaman stopped in front of him, Shadow stopped, standing on one spot.  
  
Diaman: Shadow, it doesn't matter now!  
  
Shadow: Not until I kill this traitor!  
  
Kairus: Look Shadow, I was also ordered to kill you but, I remember grandpa tell me- "I remember a small black hedgehog escaping the ARK, but I let him go"  
  
Shadow: [Calms down, well, a lil-bit] He did??  
  
Kairus: He told me not to kill him, even if I see him!  
  
Shadow: So, who's the guy who put me to Cryogenic sleep for 51 years then?  
  
Kairus: I don't know, my grandpa remained on the ship.  
  
Shadow: Darn you...  
  
Diaman: So... I think that's enough for now... Welcome to our clan. Follow me.  
  
They then went into the dining room where everyone is there dancing while some eat their dinner. (Ciel is also there)  
  
Redwing: About time Diaman... who's that behind you???  
  
Diaman: Our new member!  
  
Everyone stopped and went around this new member.  
  
Kairus: Hello all.  
  
Sonic: Surrendered eh? How daring...  
  
Kairus: Indeed I am!  
  
Diaman: C'mon, let's party!  
  
They danced and ate for the remaining of the night.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3-3 - Bio-Dragon! Awaken! 2 - Blood-Running-Revenge.  
  
13-February-2170   
  
Some people slept for the whole day so Diaman decided to let them sleep and get a day-off (12th February is skipped for this reason) Diaman, Kairus, Shadow and Ciel is seen at her lab, Ciel is "still" trying to hack into the Scarlet Headquarter.  
  
Ciel: Got it!  
  
Shadow: (Z z z z z z~~~) [Wakes up in his half-nap] finally.  
  
Kairus: Let's see... Polask Byrne the Psychic is on the "Frab"; Evory and Shezo still in their base...  
  
Diaman: Probably guarding the Bio-Dragon. [Sonic comes in.]  
  
Shadow: Good morning! Faker!  
  
Sonic: Good-e'en! Shadow!  
  
Shadow: Is it evening?  
  
Diaman: He got AM and PM confused... advantage for having 24hr clocks.  
  
Shadow: Yep, it's 6 in the Morning.... Mr. Faker...  
  
Sonic: It's still dark outside, so I thought it is evening.  
  
Diaman: It's always dark here.  
  
Sonic: Oh.  
  
Amy and Knuckles comes in, Knuckles is carrying 2 roses.  
  
Shadow: Say, Knuckles, did Rouge give you those?  
  
Knuckles: [Goes red, rubs his head] Well, yeah.  
  
Redwing and Skorn comes in.  
  
Skorn: Say that was fun 2 nights ago!  
  
Knuckles: So. Shadow and Amy, since you both are here.......  
  
Shadow: [goes red] shut up!  
  
Knuckles: Look at you! [Goes to Shadow; tickles on his face. Shadow glared right up at him, prepared to dig him in the face]  
  
Amy: Knuckles, knock it off!  
  
Knuckles: [Gets away] Ok, fine.  
  
Rouge then comes in, still wrecked.  
  
Rouge: Good morning! Sweetheart! [Prepares to hug Knuckles, arms wide out]  
  
Shadow: [Hands crossed, smirking] Secret revealed!  
  
Knuckles goes mad-red, he pushed Rouge out the door.  
  
Knuckles: That was nothing, she was just dreaming, ok? [They're gone]  
  
Sonic: Say, why is Knuckles afraid to admit that he loves Rouge after all?  
  
Shadow: I don't know. Maybe he thinks:  
  
An Echidna + a Bat = They-don't-match-at-all-therefore-he-realized-they-shouldn't-have-talked-love-in-the-first-place!!!  
  
Skorn: The ONLY commonality is they both contain an "A", that's it! (-- and also they both take "S" for plural)  
  
Sonic: Nothing else!  
  
Diaman: So what's the situation? [Everyone gathers around the monitor]  
  
Kairus: This is strange... The Frab seemed to stop there for the whole time.  
  
Shadow: Why?  
  
Kairus: Probably to lure us all to his ship.  
  
Sonic: For?  
  
Kairus: [Realizing] Polask might have known everything!  
  
Shadow: How?  
  
Kairus: He's a psychic, he knows everything, he might have known about our invasion already!  
  
Shadow: Shall we attack them?  
  
Diaman: Thinking, whether we shall go straight to Scarlet Headquarter and destroy Bio-Dragon before it wakes up, but then if they come back, we're in deep trouble!  
  
Sonic: How about we split up?  
  
Diaman: Nah, too risky.  
  
They thought for a while, unable to come up with a solution.  
  
Shadow: How about we blast Frab anyway and then sort out the rest later...  
  
Diaman: Suppose so.  
  
Kairus: But be careful thought, Polask might have his defence up already.  
  
Diaman: Hmmmmm this makes our job even harder...  
  
Ciel: How about we interfere in their base and then flee after?  
  
Shadow: Yeah!  
  
Diaman: Prepare then!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phantron, 11:00 13-February-2170 ****Music = SA2 - Conquest****  
  
Everyone is preparing while Ciel piloted.  
  
Ciel: We're there!  
  
Kairus: Yep, that's it!  
  
They landed, Shadow's the first one to get off, and glazing into this tall tower which stood over 200 floors, Shadow glared at it with anger, and decided to run in.  
  
Diaman: Shadow! Wait!  
  
Shadow didn't listen; he ran into the front door and shot the guards, the rest follow.  
  
Diaman: Kairus! You and Ciel remain in the ship!  
  
Kairus: Ok! [Diaman went in.]  
  
Sonic: Shadow! {He shouts at him when he presses on the lift}  
  
Shadow: What?  
  
Sonic: You go ahead while we take care if those minions.  
  
Shadow: Do what you like, but I'm sticking to my Blood-Running-Revenge on that Bio-Dragon.  
  
Diaman: Don't underestimate his powers thought!  
  
Shadow: [Goes into the lift] I won't.....  
  
The lift departed and it zoomed into the roof.  
  
Shadow: [Reloads] No turning back now!  
  
Shadow got off and the guards are already there but Shadow shot through them like Slicing-The-Cake. He went into this room and he sees 2 people: Jaster and Evory Donall.  
  
Jaster: Good to see you here! Shadow!  
  
Shadow: [Aims his gun at Jaster] Say good night! [But Evory blocked his way.]  
  
Evory: Leave father alone!  
  
Shadow: Never! (What? A cutie like her dare to stop me?)  
  
Evory: What did he do?  
  
Shadow: He's the one who killed my creators!  
  
Jaster: I don't know what you're talking about! {He lied, he actually knew everything. HE'S the one who ordered the GUN to destroy the ARK X-Tarmingator2 too!}  
  
Just then, Shezo Yarta sneaked in and aimed his Kreig 552 at Shadow's head, Shadow noticed it and jumped back while he has just fired it.  
  
Shezo: What the-  
  
Jaster: Ivy! Get out before you got shot!   
  
Shadow aimed at Evory but Shezo kept shooting at him. Evory got out and Jaster called Polask. Shadow shot the phone and aimed at Jaster while Shezo aimed at Shadow.  
  
Jaster: Just kill him!  
  
Shezo: I can't! He does gonna dodge it anyway!  
  
Shadow: One thing!  
  
Jaster: Go ahead.  
  
Shadow: What did you do to the Bio-Lizard???  
  
Jaster: Come with me.  
  
Shadow decided to follow Jaster while Shezo kept aiming at his head. He then came to this huge lab, Shadow couldn't believe his eyes: A huge dragon who looked just like Bio-Lizard but has huge wings. Shadow also felt the power within him. Jaster knelt before Bio-Dragon.  
  
Jaster: The offering is ready!  
  
B-Dragon: I see.  
  
Shadow: What did you do to him?  
  
Jaster: Don't you even know? I improved him!  
  
Shadow: You little---  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Out side, Diaman and his team-mates are clearing the remaining forces of Scarlet, just then; they froze in silent as they can't believe their eyes also: Disk-looking Star-Ship of Polask, The Frab, has returned already!  
  
Sonic: Shit, this is bad for us.  
  
Diaman: Let's go in then!  
  
Kairus: Come with me!  
  
Tails: What about Shadow?  
  
Diaman: He can take care of them without the Bio-Dragon being released...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
B-Dragon: So, Shadow, never expected you to be here at all!  
  
Shadow: Me neither.  
  
B-Dragon: Before I begin, let's look at your friends.  
  
A monitor opened behind Bio-Dragon, its Diaman and Sonic trying to break in, but they're having trouble!  
  
Shadow: Diaman!  
  
The monitor closed again.  
  
Shadow: Why do you do such thing?!  
  
B-Dragon: Calm down, Shadow, let me tell you a story.....  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3-4, Ultimate Challenge.  
  
13-February-2170 11:15 Outside the Scarlet Headquarter  
  
Diaman tried to go near the Frab but due to its detectors, their efforts are useless.  
  
Diaman: [Dodging the missiles] Argh, their missiles are pissing me off!  
  
Ciel: How are we gonna go in?  
  
Knuckles: How about we attack them from the outside?  
  
Kairus: It won't work!  
  
Tails: Try it anyway.  
  
Diaman clicked a button, and a homing missile shot through the air, charging at Frab. However, it blew on just outside of it! There's a strange green orb protecting it!  
  
Diaman: Umm… there's a shield there.  
  
Sonic: Guess it's a retreat!  
  
Diaman: No choice.  
  
Phantron flew away.  
  
Shadow: Diaman! Where are you going??  
  
Jaster: Wahahaha! See? The power of the Scarlets is unbeatable!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amapolees, Noon.  
  
Diaman sat in his office, thinking about how to break in that shield. Ciel knocked on the door.  
  
Diaman: Ciel!  
  
Ciel: I've analysed that shield force, it's called the "Absolute Reflector" it can reflect any sort of projectiles coming at it.  
  
Diaman: Did you analyse its weak point?  
  
Ciel: It's made by a psychic force, and we have equipments that can cause distortion.  
  
Diaman: I see... well, [stood up] better get going because Shadow is still in their base and I don't want anything be happening to him!  
  
Ciel: Ok!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scarlet headquarter, Bio-Dragon's lab.  
  
Shadow: [Leaning against a wall, hands crossed, guns withdrawn] so you dare to claim yourself as the "Ultimate"???  
  
B-Dragon: Heh, we're both created by the same professor who has that dream you know....  
  
Shadow: [angrily] so you destroyed everything in showing-off your talent, yeah?  
  
B-Dragon: You did the same too!  
  
Shadow: (You little selfish.....)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Launching base, Amapolees, 13:25  
  
Everyone is around the Phantron, preparing to take off. There's strange radar thingy on top of Phantron  
  
Sonic: Hey, Diaman, what's that radar for?  
  
Diaman: You'll see.  
  
Tails: Sounds like you got it!  
  
Knuckles: Got what?  
  
Tails: How am I supposed to know?  
  
Ciel: Come on!  
  
Diaman: Skorn! Redwing! Tails!  
  
Skorn + Redwing + Tails: [Hand on their head in greet a General] Hye!!  
  
Diaman: (0_0||| No need for that you know...) you all take your own ships!  
  
Skorn: Ok.  
  
Redwing: [Boarding his ship] I'll take the Red-Raiden-Falcon3 then! (--- Seen in a PC game, Raiden 1 or 2)  
  
Tails: Oops, left my Cyclone 7 in Mobius....  
  
Diaman: Tails, we STILL have your Cyclone 6!! (--- S+D 1, it was broken)  
  
Tails: [Spots his ship, brand new] Thanks Diaman! [Board it] For repairing it!  
  
Diaman: Rest come with me!  
  
They departed, charging at Frab.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scarlet's Headquarter. 13:50  
  
Shadow yawned, completely had NO interest in hearing Bio-Dragon's boring story, but he can't not listening to it. Jaster and Shezo are staring at him, with Shezo aiming his gun at him. Shadow looked out the window, and sees the Frab swirling around the tower. This gave Shadow impressions that if he dares to do anything they're gonna kill him. Just then, he noticed small dots in the sky, charging at Frab.  
  
Shadow: (Diaman? Is that you?)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Diaman and his companions are charging at the Frab.   
  
Diaman: Now!  
  
Ciel: Ok.  
  
Ciel clicked a button and the radar began to emit a strange purple wave at Frab.  
  
Tails: What the heck is that??  
  
Redwing: Don't ask.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Onboard the Frab, Polask's Room.  
  
Polask, Bold headed also, eyes wide open as if he's been possessed by evil mind, left hand on an orb while the other hand just drop loose.  
  
Troop I: Sir, I think Diaman has reinforcements.  
  
Polask: Don't worry, I know it all.  
  
Troop I: Shall we ---  
  
Just then, Polask grasped in fear, as if something hit his head. He fell down his chair.  
  
Troop I: Master!  
  
Polask: [Struggling to speak] Send out those small ships! Hurry!  
  
Troop I: Ok! [He left]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Diaman again  
  
Diaman: Let's try again! Redwing!  
  
Redwing: Aye!  
  
Diaman: You go ahead and try!  
  
Redwing: Ok!  
  
Redwing flew ahead, shooting at Frab with his machine-laser-gun, they all went thought.  
  
Redwing: Yep, we have it!  
  
Diaman: Everyone! Charge!  
  
Just then, small disk-like ships came from no-where, shooting at them.  
  
Tails: Guess we'll have to slow down a bit.   
  
Phantron, however, have already reached the Frab and is slicing the shell open with his light-sabre.  
  
Diaman: Tails, Skorn and Redwing! You take care of those little ships while we go ahead.  
  
Redwing: You got it!  
  
Skorn: Guys! It's another Killing-Spree time!  
  
Tails: Whatever...  
  
Diaman: [Pushes the door open] everyone, follow me!  
  
They went in, this time; the passage is totally dark and the only light available is from coloured liquid tubes on the sides.  
  
Sonic: I have a bad feeling about this...  
  
Amy: This place is scary...  
  
Diaman: Follow tight if you're scared, so there's no one lost.  
  
Cream: Ok.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A mysterious chamber, Frab. 14:25  
  
They reached an empty room; only place so far that light is on. They walked to the middle of the chamber until Diaman noticed hidden lasers on the floor.  
  
Diaman: Rouge! Watch out!  
  
Rouge: What?  
  
Suddenly, a laser shot below the carpets into the roof, it went though Rouge's right wing.  
  
Rouge: Ow!  
  
Knuckles: Rouge! You ok?  
  
Rouge: Yeah, I'm fine, [Moves her wings a little bit] but it hurts to move my wings...  
  
Knuckles: Don't use them then...  
  
Rouge: I won't  
  
Just then, another laser shot from the ground into Diaman, but due to his diamond-like shell, it did no damage to him.  
  
Diaman: Let's get out of here!  
  
Zachary: [Twisting the door handle] the door is locked!!  
  
Sonic: Huh? It was open when I came in!  
  
Cream: Some one must have closed it!  
  
Amy: Anyway, we're locked in!  
  
Diaman: Move!  
  
Everyone moved out of the way while Diaman attempts to "Slice" the door open - and it did.  
  
Diaman: Ok, let's move out!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shadow's side, Scarlet Headquarter.  
  
Shadow: (There has to be a way in getting rid of those 2 people at once, but with that ribbon man aiming at me, I'm stuck) ............. (Aha!) Hey Jaster??  
  
Jaster: What?  
  
Shadow: Can I please go to the toilet??  
  
Jaster: Ok. [Shadow prepare to leave, Bio-Dragon stop speaking]  
  
Shezo: [Pokes on Shadow's head with his gun] if you're going, Move!  
  
Shadow: [confidently] relax.  
  
Shadow and Shezo both walked on the corridor, Shadow smirked, and stopped.  
  
Shezo: Move! Keep on going!  
  
(Slow motion)  
  
Shadow turned around and bashed Shezo in the Stomach, with that, he lost grip of his gun and released it. Shadow snatched it and ran away.  
  
Shadow: Thanks.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Frab, 15:20  
  
The gang comes across a 7 way route, each labelled with a number, but Diaman don't know which one to take!  
  
Sonic: Ok.....  
  
Diaman: This will prove to be hard. Ok, Sonic take #1, Knuckles to #2, Cream to #3, I'll go alone on #4, Zachary to #5, Rouge to #6, and finally Amy to #7.  
  
Amy: You think we go alone is safe??  
  
Diaman: ...... Suppose not.  
  
Sonic: We'll go this way then.  
  
Cream: Yeah.  
  
Diaman: But if you spot something, make sure you ring everyone else.  
  
ALL: Ok! [They all split and went to assigned route]  
  
Diaman: Better get going myself too!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't complain if next part is short and boring!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@@@@ Sonic's POV @@@@  
  
This place just gets darker and darker, I tried to adjust my eyes to suit the darkness but it's TOO dark to see. Then I heard a knock of something, I looked behind, but it's too dark to see beyond 5 meters. I decided to walk on, about 5 minutes or so I've finally got used to the darkness. I reached a door, a dead-end door; no-choice but to open it. I went in, is a empty room again. Suddenly I felt something familiar, something I can take - A lamp. I opened it and saw a pink Hedgehog in front of me; before I can do anything, she whacked me with her hammer in my head. I fell down senseless  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@@@@ Knuckles' POV @@@@  
  
I walked on, reaching a deep, deep canyon. I looked ahead and then looked down: Bottomless abyss.  
  
Knuckles: Okey-Dokey... (How nasty is it to be if I fall into that??)   
  
I then decided to glide through the canyon but due to gravity, I didn't make it to the other side, so I tried to nail my knuckles into the wall. But something unexpected happened: The walls are actually made of Metal! (--- Sapphire Man: You wouldn't expect it to be made of "cotton" would you???) Which means my knuckles can't dig through those. I tried anyway, but it reflected right back and I was sent into the bottom-less abyss. I screamed hopelessly. Realising what I've said earlier.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@@@@ Cream's POV @@@@  
  
All the way downward slopes, nothing unexpected happened yet. This is getting scarier and creepier. I sometimes talked to my little Chao, Cheese; for advice but all he said was to walk on. I reached a round-shaped canyon; I'm somewhat in the middle of it. I looked up, then down.   
  
Cream: Ok....   
  
Then I heard a scream coming from above. I looked up; I can see a red thing coming down at top speed in the middle of the circle.  
  
Cream: Knuckles??  
  
There's no time to think now, I flapped my ear and flew to catch "Knuckles", and I did. With help of Cheese, we're safely brought back were I was.  
  
Knuckles: Thanks Cream, I thought I'm a goner.  
  
Cream: What were you doing?  
  
Knuckles: I was trying to get to the other side of this abyss but I missed it.  
  
Cream: I see, [Looks around] Well, there's no passage here so let's go to yours then.  
  
Knuckles: Ok.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@@@@ Diaman's POV @@@@  
  
Diaman: Can anyone tell me whether s/he can see in this corridor THAT dark??? {I moaned}  
  
I used my light-sabre as my "lamp" to find my way through the passage. I reached a bright room full of soldiers again.  
  
Diaman: (Bingo!!)   
  
But how am I supposed to tackle an army??? I only have some minor grenades equipped...  
  
The next thing I remember is being trapped in a net, I sliced the net open but the soldiers have noticed me and began shooting at me.  
  
Diaman: This is not good.... [I ran behind, retreating]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@@@@ Zachary's POV @@@@  
  
I reached a bright chamber where walls are straight and vertical where they also meet right-angled, each passage breaks off into more then 2 ways.  
  
Zachary: Am I in a maze??  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@@@@ Rouge's POV @@@@  
  
  
  
My injured wing is killing me! Argh! I hate this feeling! But I have no choice but to struggle on. I didn't notice a loose brick on the floor and I tripped on it, I fell down senseless...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@@@@ Amy's POV @@@@  
  
Can't even see a goddamn thing here! Even if I take out my Piko-Piko Hammer I can't even see my actual hammer itself. I then noticed a lamp focusing on me. Due to my eyes so used to the darkness, I can't see the person lighting at me. Who cares?? Bash him!   
  
*Whack!*  
  
That person fell, dropping the lamp, I took the lamp and focused it at the person... and dropped it soon after.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@@@@ Skorn's POV @@@@  
  
Even my ship is well equipped; they have tons of ships around.   
  
I'm running low on ammunition around here. I'm deciding to retreat for a "refill"  
  
Skorn: Redwing?  
  
Redwing: What?  
  
Skorn: I'm going back for a refill ok?  
  
Redwing: I thought laser beams have infinite ammo no?  
  
Skorn: [Slapped myself] I forgot...  
  
Tails: You're more rare-sense then anyone else.  
  
Skorn: Shut up Tails!  
  
I began to fire at them with my laser now.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@@@@ Tails' POV @@@@  
  
I continued to shoot at the ships of Frab; they're so easy to beat!  
  
Skorn: Redwing?  
  
Redwing: What?  
  
Skorn: I'm going back for a refill ok?  
  
Redwing: I thought laser beams have infinite ammo no?  
  
Skorn: [Slapped myself] I forgot...  
  
That line made me sigh, how could someone called "Plane master" forget that all ships nowadays have laser cannons on them??  
  
Tails: [Spoke impatiently] Skorn, you're more "rare-sense" then anyone else.  
  
Skorn: Shut up Tails!  
  
I then decided to ignore Skorn and continue my job.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@@@@ Shadow's POV @@@@  
  
I ran around the palace, trying to find an escape from this palace. But what'll happen if Jaster released the Bio-Dragon??? It doesn't matter now; all I have to do is to find a way outta here!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3rd person, somewhere in space, near the Scarlets  
  
Psyron is seen speaking to a man who is darkened in shadow, there's a glowing blue circle located on his chest.  
  
? ? ? ?: So you're saying Diaman is in trouble??  
  
Psyron: He just rang me!  
  
? ? ? ? : Look there Psyron, I'm not saying that he can take it on himself, is that who will actually attack such Ruthless Terrorists Force??  
  
Psyron: Well, I won't  
  
? ? ? ? : Neither will we!  
  
Psyron: [Angrily] well, fine. If you refuse to help I'll go myself!! [Turns around and prepares to leave]  
  
? ? ? ? : Hold it there! Psyron!  
  
Psyron: What?  
  
? ? ? ? : How about you go to Narathia and seek advice??  
  
Psyron: I did, she said to come to you.  
  
? ? ? ? : What about Subime??? He can help.  
  
Psyron: He's busy right now.  
  
?? O'Con: I'll think about it.  
  
Psyron: Do what you like.  
  
?? O'Con: Alright, alright, I'll ring you when I'm ready!  
  
Psyron gave the man a look and left his office.  
  
------------------------  
  
Rindin Kingdoms, 15:30  
  
Psyron sits in his throne in his palace, hand covered his face.  
  
Psyron: Argh, I'm all fuzzed up!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back to Diaman and the others.  
  
Sonic have just been bashed by Amy and is now unconscious. Knuckles and Cream are back together trying to pass the mystic canyon. Diaman has been chased by an army. Zachary is stuck in a maze. Rouge is currently unconscious in the middle of no-where. Tails, Redwing and Skorn are clearing the planes.  
  
~~~Diaman's side~~~  
  
Troops are surely charging at me right now. But there got to be a way to get rid of them easily, I reached a deep canyon about few miles deep and there's no 2nd route.   
  
Diaman: Uh oh....  
  
Behind, troops are charging and shooting at me no I have no choice but to..... Jump! I closed my eye; hope not to see the bottom. Just then, something grabbed me on the back and I slowed down, until I reached another passage where I landed safely.  
  
? ? ? ? : Hiya Diaman!  
  
Diaman: Cream? How did you know I was here?  
  
Cream: Hehe, you won't believe this....   
  
Knuckles also landed beside us, wearing a strange goggle that has a circle and a swirling line in it.  
  
Diaman: I see, so yous managed to sneak into the equipment room and grabbed some goodies for yourself eh?  
  
Knuckles: Yep, this radar detects you and us as enemies.  
  
Diaman: Where are the others?  
  
Knuckles: Let's see..... There are 2 people together, someone is stuck here not moving and someone seemed to swirl around the same spot.  
  
Diaman: better find them fast!  
  
Cream: Ok.  
  
~~~ Amy's side ~~~  
  
Amy: [Crying, tears flows down her cheeks] Sonic! Sonic~~~ [Shakes him] Wake up!  
  
Sonic: [Moves a little] Uhh... where am I?  
  
Amy: Thank god you're alive!  
  
Sonic: Amy?? What the heck...  
  
Amy: I didn't know that was you so I just---  
  
Sonic: My head hurts.  
  
Amy: You need some rest... Wait you can't rest here!  
  
Sonic: Where are we?  
  
Amy: Can't you remember? We're inside the enemy... [Troops surround Amy and Sonic] area....  
  
~~~ Zachary's side ~~~  
  
FINALLY, I've found the exit for this goddamn maze. So let's see, this chamber.... better tell Diaman first  
  
Zachary: [Takes out his radio] Hello?  
  
Diaman: What?  
  
Zachary: You better come and see this, this place... I think we have it.  
  
Diaman: Where are you?  
  
Zachary: All I can say is that I took #5  
  
Diaman: Well, it'll take some time because everyone here is lost...  
  
~~~ Rouge's Side ~~~~  
  
Rouge slowly opens her eyes and looked around; she had never been here before. She stood up. She's in a bedroom somewhere on Frab (Due to the source of lighting is still from those coloured liquids in tubes), Then, she also knew that her injured wing was also bandaged. Someone nice must have reached this ship. She realized that there's no time to loaf around. She opened the door and went out.   
  
~~~ Tails' Side ~~~  
  
Say, it had never bee more fun in shooting at those ships! Their shots are easy to dodge and they move so slow that a missile fired at him from 30 meters away can still get it.  
  
Tails: Skorn? Redwing?  
  
Skorn: What?  
  
Redwing: Eh?  
  
Tails: Do yous think this is fun?  
  
Skorn: Sure, I score 219!  
  
Redwing: I'm on 340!!  
  
Skorn: Oi Redwing! Who gave you permission to outscore me??  
  
Tails: Hey! I'm only on low 280s. Relax, this is not a race.  
  
Skorn: Anyway, screw you BOTH for scoring over me!!!  
  
Redwing: Whatever...  
  
Just then, another swarm of planes were launched.  
  
Tails: More targets!  
  
Skorn: Ummm..... fresh meat!  
  
Redwing: Killing Spree 3!!!  
  
Tails: Hey you both! Shut, Up and Eyes Forward!!  
  
~~~ Shadow's side ~~~  
  
Emergency Stairs! Great! Now I can get the hell out of here. So let's see, 187th floor... (--- Suppose using his own speed he will reach 1st floor by now!! Run goddamn it!) I ran as fast as I can out the Palace, equipped with Shezo's Kreig 552. I reached the 1st floor and I was then trapped in a net, I dropped my gun.  
  
Evory: Sorry Shadow, but I have no choice....  
  
Shadow: [Struggling to get out] Let me out!  
  
Evory: I can't.....  
  
Just then, Jaster and Injured Shezo came.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~ Diaman, Knuckles, Cream and Zachary ~~~  
  
Diaman, Knuckles and Cream managed to get back to the "starting point" and went into Zachary's #5.  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
Diaman: What Zachary?  
  
Cream: [Looking through the glass window] Holy, molly, macaroni!!  
  
Knuckles: [Jaws dropped, can't speak]  
  
Diaman: What??  
  
Diaman looked out the window, beyond that is an HUGE empty chamber with a bright blue spire in the middle, all around is empty; the floor seemed as if it can be opened.  
  
Diaman: Where are we?  
  
Knuckles: Somewhere at the bottom.  
  
Diaman: Bottom? ok, [Takes out his phone] Redwing!!  
  
Redwing: Eh?  
  
Diaman: Go to the bottom and see if you can break through.  
  
Redwing: Bottom? Sure.  
  
Diaman: We better move too!  
  
Cream: Wait, Mr. Sandford, can you slice the glass open??  
  
Diaman: [Released a Light sabre and pinned it into the glass, but it won't go through] Nope.  
  
Knuckles: So where we go?  
  
Diaman: Onward, first I need to know who's still un-captured [speaks into a radio] Report In Team!  
  
Knuckles: Reporting In.  
  
Zachary: Reporting In.  
  
Cream: Reporting In.  
  
Rouge: Reporting In.  
  
Tails: Reporting In.  
  
Redwing: Reporting In.  
  
Skorn: Reporting In.  
  
Ciel: Reporting In.  
  
Kairus: Reporting In.  
  
Diaman: Amy and Sonic have all been captured. Great! Now we need to find them! Knuckles, where are they?  
  
Knuckles: [Looks into the radar] Within 300meters is all I can tell.  
  
Cream: Let's go!  
  
**Prison Lane, Frab**  
  
Diaman and his team reached the Prisons, electrified bars are all over. However, only some of them contained Prisoners.  
  
Knuckles: It's getting closer...  
  
Sonic: Knuckles??  
  
Knuckles: Sonic?? Where are you??  
  
Sonic: [Waves at them] Here!  
  
Diaman: [Runs to Sonic] Sonic! How did you get captured?  
  
Sonic: I don't know. The last thing I remember is being whacked by Amy...  
  
Knuckles: Amy... whacked you???  
  
Sonic: She was unaware of me that time...  
  
Diaman: Anyway, how am I supposed to get you out?  
  
Sonic: No idea, these bars are electrified.  
  
Diaman: Alright, we'll try to disable the electricity then we'll talk.  
  
Sonic: Ok...  
  
Knuckles: Where's Amy?  
  
Sonic: I dunno, she probably have left.  
  
Diaman: Huh?  
  
Knuckles: There's a spot missing from this thing...  
  
Zachary: Too far away?  
  
Knuckles: Can't be. This thing detects all over Frab.  
  
Diaman: So you're saying that she managed to get out???  
  
Knuckles: Or brought somewhere by someone.  
  
Sonic: Oh shit...  
  
Diaman: We'll be seeing you then.  
  
Sonic: Good luck!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
****Shadow's side****  
  
Shadow's being dragged on by Jaster and Shezo  
  
Shadow: Let me out!  
  
Jaster: Do you want to become more powerful???  
  
Shadow: Just let me out!!!  
  
Jaster: Shezo!  
  
Shezo: Ok!  
  
Shezo bashed on Shadow's head. Shadow blacked out  
  
~~~Later - Somewhere in a lab somewhere else~~~  
  
Shadow slowly opened his eyes; he's staring into the roof with a yellow tube around him. Shadow jumped up, he's trapped in a tube!!  
  
Shadow: [Bashes on the tube] Jaster!  
  
Jaster: [Turns around] Ahh, so you're awake.  
  
Shadow: What are you doing to me??  
  
Jaster: [Goes to the door] Relax, I've a surprise to show you... Evory!  
  
Evory: [Brings Amy in, still conscious, tied up tight] This, pop?  
  
Shadow: Amy!  
  
Amy: Shadow!  
  
Jaster: Don't worry, Amy is just a witness to your downfall, I'll let her go after.  
  
Shadow: What are you doing????  
  
Jaster: I'm teleporting you into the future... (--- Cryogenic sleep)  
  
Amy: No you're not!  
  
Shadow: Amy...  
  
Jaster: [Types on the keyboard] Ok Shadow, after 25 minutes and you can say goodbye to all of your friends!  
  
Shadow: {Strong cold wind surrounds Shadow} Jaster!  
  
Jaster: Shezo! Guard that girl until Shadow's gone!  
  
Shezo: Ok! [Jaster left]  
  
Amy: Shadow, I love you!  
  
Shadow: Me too! Amy...  
  
Amy: Am I gonna see you again?  
  
Shadow: I hope... Amy??  
  
Amy: ?  
  
Shadow: I'm sorry letting you involved into this situation.  
  
Amy: No need for that...   
  
Shadow: Well, Sonic, I hope you'll be happy without me. Diaman, I thank you for your help but I don't know whether I'll see you again. [tears began to flow down his cheek] And Amy...---  
  
Just then, a sound of glass breaking is heard.  
  
Shezo: Huh?? Alright, you girl, don't you dare go anywhere! [He went out]  
  
? ? ? ? : Well, well, nice to see you here...  
  
Shezo: [Gunfire] Who are you???  
  
? ? ? ? : No need to say.  
  
Shezo jumps back in, grabbed Amy in his arm and aimed at her.  
  
Shezo: Don't you dare to do anything or I'll shoot!  
  
? ? ? ? : Alright, I'm Rosburon of the Space Kingdom of S.T.W  
  
Shezo: Ross???? Is that you?  
  
Rosburon comes in; he wore a strange space metal suit as if he's involved in a space war.  
  
Rosburon: So, [Goes to Shadow] this is the Ultimate-Life-Form, right??  
  
Shezo: Yes, but he's going to be cryogenically asleep in 23 minutes.  
  
Shadow: .............  
  
Rosburon: I see.... [Goes to the remote, twisted a strange circular thing]  
  
Shezo: Hey don't touch that!  
  
Rosburon: Relax; I'm just shrinking it down to 3 minutes...  
  
Shadow + Amy: What?!  
  
Shezo: I see.  
  
Rosburon: Shezo... since we're childhood friends, do you want to join us??  
  
Shezo: No, I'm happy with the Scarlets, how about you join us????  
  
Rosburon: You don't want to join???? Ok. [Takes out his Desert Eagle, aimed at Shezo] Say good night!  
  
Shezo: Wha---  
  
Rosburon shot Shezo right in the head, he fell down senseless. Rosburon went to him.  
  
Shezo: Why....?  
  
Then, with a flash of light, the soul of Shezo flew away. Rosburon went to the control panel and released Shadow.  
  
Rosburon: Hurry, before Jaster sees us!  
  
Shadow: Who are you?  
  
Rosburon: [Releases Amy] Rosburon of STW forces, nothing too particular.  
  
Amy: [goes to Shadow] Shadow!!!  
  
Shadow: By the way, did you actually change the timer?  
  
Rosburon: Let's see... Cryogenically sleep for: 3 minutes.  
  
Shadow: [Bursts out laughing] I do wonder what will happen during those 3 minutes.......  
  
Rosburon: We better help the others, come with me!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**** Rouge's side ****  
  
Rouge has reached a huge roof-less chamber. Rouge looked up; she can't even see the top.  
  
Rouge: Ok, I wonder what'll be to fall down this from that high...  
  
Rouge went on, entering another passage.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**** Diaman, Knuckles, Zachary and Cream ****  
  
Diaman: Here we go! The main control centre.  
  
Knuckles: Ummm, It's locked.  
  
Zachary: Move!  
  
Zachary then bashed the door open. Diaman and Knuckles went in, Cream remained to keep sketch.  
  
Diaman: Let's see... the switch for the prisons....  
  
? ? ? ? : Hold right there!  
  
Knuckles turned around and saw some guards aiming at them.  
  
Diaman: Stay behind! [Took out a laser gun and shot the guards]  
  
Knuckles: Where's Cream?  
  
Zachary: How am I supposed to know??  
  
Just then, someone came behind the Guards, shot them all in milliseconds. That person, also wore space metal suit, came in.  
  
Stanley: Hiya Diaman!  
  
Diaman: Stanley! What are you doing here?  
  
Knuckles: Where's Cream?  
  
Stanley: The orange rabbit? She's been taken away unconscious.  
  
Zachary: Anyway, shut the prison locks!  
  
Stanley: I know which one!  
  
Stanley went to the controllers and shut the Prison Locks.  
  
Diaman: How did you know all that?  
  
Stanley: I used to work for Scarlets, so did Rosburon.  
  
Diaman: Where's Armourin?  
  
Stanley: Coming.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**** Meanwhile in the Prisons ***  
  
Sonic sat in a corner, waiting for Diaman and the others to come, he woke up as he heard someone is trying to lock pick the prison. He also wore a space suit with a glowing bright blue light on his chest.  
  
Sonic: Who are you?  
  
? ? ? ? : No need to ask, [The lock opens] There! Follow me to safety!  
  
Sonic: Why should I listen to you?  
  
? ? ? ?: Because I'm a member of O'Connors'  
  
Sonic: Fine.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Soon, Diaman came, realizing that Sonic's prison had been released. There's a note left in there.  
  
Diaman.  
  
I've brought Sonic to safety; the rest is up to you!  
  
Armourin O'Connor  
  
Diaman: So he was here.  
  
Knuckles: We better look for Cream!  
  
Zachary: But before we do that, we need to regroup!  
  
Diaman: [Speaks into the radio] Rouge, where are you???  
  
Rouge: Somewhere I don't even know....  
  
Zachary: Where is she?  
  
Knuckles: Let's see..... she's either right ABOVE or UNDER us!!  
  
Diaman: Rouge! Did you see anything odd?  
  
Rouge: Yeah, I've been in an empty chamber, roof-less.  
  
Diaman: Roof-less? Is that the canyon????  
  
Knuckles: Must be.  
  
Diaman: Alright, Rouge! You stay where you are.  
  
Rouge: Sure.  
  
Stanley: How???  
  
Diaman: [Takes out his light-sabre, slicing the floor] This way.  
  
Knuckles: I dunno if this is gonna work....  
  
Diaman: Worth a try...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After about 30 floors.  
  
Diaman landed in a well furnished office, at the desk stood Polask Byrne.  
  
Polask: Well, nice to see you here...  
  
Stanley: Polask!  
  
Polask: Stanley! You disappointed us! Oh, by the way, I have a surprise for yous all!  
  
At the corner laid Cream, She seemed asleep.  
  
Knuckles: Cream!  
  
He ran towards Cream. But with a flash of Polask's orb, Knuckles stood there frozen.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rouge's side.  
  
Rouge stood there, waiting for the others to come.   
  
Rouge: Diaman, Knuckles, I'll be waiting here forever! [Decides to go] Well, can't stay here! Got to do something.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Polask's office (18:50 13-2-70)  
  
Polask: Never expected to see you here, Stanley!  
  
Stanley: Still with your psychic powers eh?  
  
Polask: Oh yes, I got stronger then ever I can imagine.  
  
Suddenly, Zachary ran over and grabbed the orb.  
  
Zachary: Yoink!  
  
Polask: [Smirks] Good bye!  
  
Zachary: Eh?  
  
The orb blew. Zachary flew to the other side of the room, blood covered. The orb then returned to Polask's hand.  
  
Diaman: Zachary!  
  
With a blast of light, Zachary's soul departed for Soul Utopia.  
  
Stanley: Polask!  
  
Polask: Self-defence!  
  
Diaman released his light sabre and charged at Polask.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tails' Side  
  
Tails and Skorn continues to take care of those little ships but one ship flew past Tails. The pilot released his light-sabre and swiped it right into Tails' right arm and flew away. Tails withdrew in pain, he looked at his injured right arm and he couldn't believe it... his arm is cut wide open, bone clearly visible, WHOLE way through the back of the arm, (Imagine resisting that pain) he then tried to find a safe place to land but the pain he suffered kept him from concentration.  
  
Tails: Skorn...  
  
Skorn: Tails? What happened?  
  
Tails: Do you have 1st aid kit???  
  
Skorn: One sec... Redwing!  
  
Redwing: What?  
  
Skorn: Tails' injured, I'm helping him so keep sketch for me!  
  
Redwing: Sure.  
  
Skorn and Tails landed, Tails then showed Skorn his injury and immediately he looked away.  
  
Skorn: One sec. [He brings a kit from his ship] How did you manage that??  
  
Tails: [In tears, Skorn is bandaging it] Well, someone came beside me and slashed me with his light-sabre...  
  
Skorn: Ok, there! Stay grounded for now.  
  
Tails: Ok.  
  
Skorn went back up and helped Redwing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Polask's office.  
  
The situation lies against Diaman. Every time he attempts to attack Polask he's sent back to the door.  
  
Polask: See? The power of psychic!!  
  
Diaman: Not yet.  
  
Polask: You will!  
  
With a glow of light, Diaman froze there, immobile. Then the orb glows brightly, as if it's gathering energy.  
  
Polask: Now if we get rid of you now.....  
  
Cream woke up, seeing what Polask is about to blast Diaman. She got up and ran in front of Polask, blocking the attack.  
  
Diaman: Cream!!  
  
Cream: Diaman, I want to thank you for your tender care for me for the last few years...  
  
With a flash of light, everyone was blasted out the door. A soul then flew above them and then went away. Diaman stood up. That chamber is completely blocked.  
  
Diaman: Cream....  
  
Knuckles: whose is that?  
  
Diaman: I don't know, it could be either Polask's or Cream's  
  
Knuckles: Cream....  
  
Diaman: C'mon, let's look for others.  
  
Knuckles: Ok.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Main Control Chamber.  
  
Diaman gazes about the chamber. Then he came to a switch for the core chamber.  
  
Diaman: Ah ha!  
  
Knuckles: What?  
  
Diaman: [Pulls the trigger] I hope this works. Redwing!  
  
Redwing: What?  
  
Diaman: Go to the bottom of the ship.  
  
Redwing: I'm there.  
  
Diaman: Is there something happening?  
  
Redwing: Yeah... The cover is opening, what's in there anyway?  
  
Diaman: Blow it up!  
  
Knuckles: We haven't found Rouge!  
  
Redwing: [Interrupting] I'll try, [Fires some missiles, but it all blew up causing no damage] It's not working.  
  
Diaman: Not working?  
  
Redwing: It seemed like as if it's made of supreme material.  
  
Rouge then came in behind Diaman.  
  
Knuckles: Rouge! We've been waiting for you!  
  
Rouge: Where were you first of all??  
  
Diaman: Alright Redwing, I'll talk to you later. Rouge, we got rid of the leader.  
  
Knuckles: Thank god you're ok!  
  
Rouge: Why?  
  
Knuckles: Cream and Zachary's dead.  
  
Diaman: Well, we don't know whether she's dead or not.  
  
Knuckles: C'mon, let's get the hell out of here!  
  
Diaman: Sure!  
  
? ? ? ? : Diaman! Where you think you're going??? {Female voice is heard behind Diaman, Diaman froze in silence}  
  
Diaman: Uhhh, get out of this ship!  
  
? ? ? ? : [Grabs Diaman on the back] No you're going no-where without me!  
  
Diaman: Please, let me go....  
  
? ? ? ? : [Dragging Diaman with her] I know how to disable the core's shield.  
  
Diaman: Eh? You know....  
  
Diaman decided to turn around and saw 2 people: Psyron and Narathia (dressed with a normal Black top with short skirt, black trousers and wore golden bracelets and a horned cap.)  
  
Diaman: Hey, Psyron and Nary!  
  
Psyron: You know you should have reminded us about it.  
  
Diaman: Why? I don't want you both to get hurt here!  
  
Narathia: [Approaches Diaman, smirking] So you're underestimating female's power? (--- Psyron's male)  
  
Diaman: [Retreating, afraid of her (--- As he always does)] NO! I didn't mean that!  
  
Psyron: C'mon, there's no time for that.  
  
Narathia: Come with me.  
  
They went to a huge computer with all the data included.  
  
Narathia: There. Now try again.  
  
Diaman: Redwing?  
  
Redwing: I got it.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside, entrance of the Scarlet Headquarter.  
  
Shadow: Faker! You're ok!  
  
Sonic: Yeah, I'm.  
  
Amy: I thought you were a goner!  
  
Sonic: After you bash me with your Piko-Piko Hammer yes.  
  
Rosburon: Master! Where are you going??  
  
Armourin: Back to base, our job here is done.  
  
Rosburon: I thought Stanley is still there no??  
  
Stanley and the others soon came, helped by Tails and Skorn.  
  
Stanley: Master!  
  
Armourin: [Boards his ship] Let's go! [Armourin, Psyron, Narathia, Stanley and Rosburon left]  
  
Tails: Well, I think that's everyone.  
  
Sonic: [notices Tails' injury] Holy Shit Tails! What happened???  
  
Tails: Got slashed, it's ok.  
  
Amy: Where's Zachary and Cream???  
  
Knuckles: Both dead. [Droops his head]  
  
Amy: You.... dead??  
  
Knuckles: We couldn't help it, we were stuck frozen solid at the time.  
  
Shadow: Where's Redwing and Ciel??  
  
Diaman: Redwing is at the core, Ciel's coming.  
  
Then, the Phantron came with the radar removed.  
  
Ciel: Diaman! you're ok!  
  
Diaman: Yep!  
  
Shadow: Everyone here look like hell.  
  
Diaman: I know.  
  
Knuckles: That ship is way harder then the other one! (-- The Teasle)  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3-5 - Necessary Sacrifices. ****Music = SA2 - Suitable Opponent****  
  
19:35 13-2-70  
  
Redwing flew about in his Red-Raiden-Falcon3, wondering around the glowing bright core room of Frab.  
  
Diaman: Redwing, why did you stop shooting??  
  
Redwing: My plan...  
  
Shadow: What??  
  
Redwing: [Turned at the spire] Well, Diaman, I had a very nice time with you... 24 long years...  
  
Diaman: No! Wait Redwing!  
  
Sonic: Don't do it!  
  
Redwing boosted his engines, charging at the spire.  
  
Tails: Redwing!!! Come back!  
  
Diaman: DON'T!  
  
Redwing: It's ok anyway; don't even have a girl friend...  
  
Shadow: That doesn't mean you can end here!  
  
Redwing: Tell you this: There's always a situation where sacrifices are necessary, Zachary and Cream are both dead too... for a reason....  
  
Kairus: But there has to be another way in destroying that ship!  
  
Redwing: I've made my choice and I'm NOT turning back!  
  
Diaman: Redwing~~~  
  
Redwing: WAHOO~~~ I'm coming!!!!! [Charging at Frab]  
  
Shadow: Noooo~~~  
  
Redwing crashed into the spire and blew, the explosion soon spread through the core room and then through the entire ship. The ship then collapsed into the ground. Diaman knelt, hand on his head. The soul of Redwing is seen departing to Soul Utopia.  
  
Diaman: Redwing, why did you do it?  
  
Shadow: Well, at least our main target is down...  
  
Amy: Yeah, he really made a hero out of himself...  
  
Diaman: ..............~~~~  
  
Sonic: Diaman....  
  
Diaman: [Stands up] Well, we still have that Bio-Dragon to finish.  
  
Just then, Jaster and Evory came out the door.  
  
Jaster: Wahahahha! Looks like another team-mate of yours is finished too!  
  
Shadow: [Glares at him with busted anger] Jaster...!  
  
Jaster: Come with me if you want to see the Bio-Dragon, the ONLY Hyper-Life-Form!!  
  
Shadow: Why should I listen to you?  
  
Jaster: Because, you have completely underestimated his own power, hehehe.  
  
Jaster ran back in, Evory stayed behind, her head down. Kairus ran up to her.  
  
Kairus: Evory...  
  
Evory: Don't touch me! Traitor!  
  
Kairus: What? YOU told me to join Diaman earlier.  
  
Evory: That's because I have a feeling that you should survive in the first place.  
  
Kairus: Evory...  
  
Shadow: Come on! Hurry before Jaster releases the Bio-Dragon!  
  
Everyone ran in, to the lab where Shadow had seen the Bio-Dragon and Jaster is seen typing on a keyboard.  
  
Jaster: Too late Shadow! Bio-Dragon is awake and it'll be released in any second.  
  
Shadow: [Points his gun at Jaster] Not if I get rid of you!  
  
Jaster: [Turns at Shadow] go ahead, shoot!  
  
An earthquake shook everyone, knocking them off-balance. Just then, the glass cover of Bio-Dragon's Life-Tube shattered completely. Shadow stood up, he can't believe his eyes: The Bio-Dragon is flying about the room with Jaster riding on him. The rest got up soon enough, gazing at the Bio-Dragon.  
  
Jaster: Bio-Dragon! Show them your power!  
  
Bio-Dragon then opened his mouth, energies began to collect from God-Knows-Where to his mouth, it's glowing quite brightly, then, it charged at Shadow but he spin-dashed out of the way.  
  
Jaster: You see? I'll call that "Hyper Beam" It's one of the only ultimate moves that Bio-Dragon has!  
  
Evory: Pop, stop exaggerating----  
  
Jaster: Evory, Oh, Evory my daughter, you have failed me, and as I have said, all failures shall be humiliated!  
  
Evory: You're insane!  
  
Energy began to gather again and charged at Evory, Evory stared at it, stunned. Kairus pushed her out of the way and the blast went through the wall.  
  
Evory: Kairus, Why---  
  
Diaman: Kairus! Bring her to safety! [They're gone]  
  
Jaster: Fools! You think your pretty friendship will work on this Ultimate?  
  
Shadow: Not if I kill you!  
  
Bio-Dragon smashed the window and flew outside, Diaman and Shadow also went. The Bio-Dragon is high above the sky.  
  
Jaster: Now, Bio-Dragon, show them your "Armageddon"  
  
Diaman: Waitaminute.... Why does Bio-Dragon obey every word he says?  
  
Jaster: Because he was revived under me!  
  
Shadow: That's because he's now a brain-less killer-tool!  
  
B-Dragon: Says who?!  
  
His speech stunned everyone in scene; nobody knew who he was speaking to.  
  
Jaster: What are you doing? Show them your "Armageddon".  
  
Bio-Dragon spread his hands out wide, then, small spheres began expanding on his fingers, shooting into the sky; breaking into thousands of tiny threads and landed, causing explosions 80meters wide, none of them got to Shadow's side.  
  
Shadow: That the--- how did he possess such power?  
  
Jaster: That's because he's created to do so!  
  
Shadow: My question remains... Why?  
  
Jaster: Because we, The Scarlets, had a once-off dream of dominating the universe, we doomed efforts doing so, we lacked one thing: Ultimate Power. So we had an unexpected chance when Bio-Lizard fell into our hands----  
  
Shadow: You're insane....  
  
Jaster: Chit-Chats are over! Prepare to meet your own doom!  
  
Shadow can't resist his own anger and spin-dashed at Bio-Dragon. But he slapped him away like hitting a ball; Shadow flew back and crashed into a boulder.  
  
Diaman: Shadow!  
  
Shadow: I'm fine.  
  
Shadow soon got up and again charged at Bio-Dragon, but he kept "slapping" him away.  
  
Shadow: [Exhausted] Sonic.... toss me a Chaos Emerald......  
  
Diaman: I thought you ran out of Energy Rings no?  
  
Sonic: [Takes out a Chaos Emeralds and some Rings] I brought just enough for him.... here, Shadow.  
  
However! Bio-Dragon is charging another Hyper-Beam and charged at Shadow!  
  
Diaman: [Running towards Shadow] Shadow! Watch out!  
  
Shadow: [Grabs a Chaos Emerald] Chaos.... contro--  
  
Diaman went in front of Shadow and the Hyper-Beam hit Diaman instead of Shadow. Diaman resisted with all his might.  
  
Sonic: Diaman!  
  
Diaman: [Still standing] I'm...... ok... [He lost balance and collapsed.]  
  
Shadow: Diaman!  
  
Diaman: [Almost whispering] Shadow, I think I have to leave you here, farewell.  
  
Shadow: No wait Diaman.  
  
Diaman: You have grown, a lot...  
  
Shadow: Diaman~~~  
  
Light surrounded Diaman, just then, his soul comet shot through the sky.  
  
Skorn: No way... Diaman.  
  
Jaster: Wahahaha! Look like your main figure got KIA-ed too! Now Bio-Dragon! Finish Shadow and fulfil your Revenge!  
  
Shadow: Jaster! You'll pay! [Holds a Chaos Emerald] Chaos Control!  
  
Yellow light surrounded Shadow and his black fur turned silver: Super Shadow.  
  
Sonic: Maybe I'll help too!  
  
S-Shadow: As you wish.  
  
Sonic: Chaos Control!!! [He turned super]  
  
Super Shadow and Super Sonic offered help and began to fight against Bio-Dragon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Diaman's comet.  
  
Diaman flew thought the sky, flying towards the Soul Utopia. Droogan stood there, staring at him; he put one hand out and created a small black hole, Diaman flew in and the next moment he remember is he's standing in a dimly lit well furnished room; Droogan came, standing on the other side. (They're both transparent)  
  
Diaman: Droogan!  
  
Droogan: Hiya, Diaman. You have been teleported to my "5th Dimension"  
  
Diaman: To stop me getting exiled eh?  
  
Droogan: I sense strong will in you, not deserving to be exiled.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3-6 Bio-Dragon vs. Hyper-Shadow!!! (Note: Don't complain if this part is sloppy or confusing!!!)  
  
****Music = SA2 - Sonic vs. Shadow****  
  
20:00 13-2-70  
  
Rage filled Super Shadow as he attacked Bio-Dragon. (Zachary, Cream, Redwing and Diaman are all dead.)  
  
Jaster: You think that'll work?  
  
S-Shadow: [Charging at Jaster] Not if I kill you!  
  
Jaster: Fool!  
  
Super Shadow charged at Jaster but Bio-Dragon shot him with a laser coming from no-where. Super Shadow fell back to the ground, turned back to normal again; completely exhausted.  
  
Shadow: Argh!  
  
Jaster: Now finish him!  
  
Bio-Dragon again gathered another Hyper-beam and charged it at Shadow. Shadow gave in and closed his eyes...  
  
Shadow: Diaman and Maria, I'm coming again...  
  
Just then, he noticed a strange figure appeared in front of Shadow; He drew his sword out and waved it around, creating a tornado which repelled Bio-Dragon's Hyper-Beam.  
  
Jaster: Did that get him?  
  
B-Dragon: No, [Points at the tornado] look!  
  
Jaster: Someone's tornado is protecting Shadow!  
  
Shadow: Huh? Who is it?  
  
The figure became clearer for Shadow, transparent.  
  
Shadow: Psydos? Is that you?  
  
Psydos: Yep, lucky I managed to get you in time.  
  
Shadow: How did you get out of Soul Utopia?  
  
---- Kairus and Evory in Phantron ----  
  
Kairus: Where did that tornado come from?  
  
Evory: I don't know.  
  
Mederagon: From our power added together! Dummy!  
  
Evory: [Notices Mederagon] EEEK! Mederagon? I thought you're dead.  
  
Kairus: Wait, you're a ghost right?  
  
Shezo: [Appears in front of Mederagon] make it that way  
  
Mederagon: We've finally realized what Jaster is up to.  
  
---- Ciel Castrus in the Pilot centre ----  
  
Ciel: Mark??? (--- Mark was the one who created Ciel)  
  
Mark: Yo, Ciel, how are you?  
  
Ciel: [Runs to Mark] I miss you so much!  
  
Mark: Nice to see you done such good job for Diaman too!  
  
---- Knuckles and Rouge ----  
  
Knuckles: What the heck?  
  
Rouge: Did Shadow make that?  
  
Zachary: No he did not!  
  
Rouge: [Jumps back] EEEEK! Zachary?  
  
Zachary: Surprise!  
  
---- Shadow and Psydos again ------  
  
Psydos: I'm not a ghost! I'm a spirit!  
  
Shadow: Say; thanks for saving me... where's everyone else?  
  
Psydos: They're here also.  
  
Maria: Shadow~~~  
  
Shadow: Maria?  
  
Gerald: Hey Shadow, nice to see you again!  
  
Shadow: What the heck are yous doing here?  
  
Maria: Guess...  
  
Just then, Armourin, together with Psyron (Psydos' son), Narathia, Stanley and Rosburon (Armourin's servants) came back again.  
  
Shadow: About time! Armourin!  
  
Psyron: Daddy!  
  
Armourin: Elder!  
  
Psydos: Hey, Psyron and Armourin!  
  
---- Soul Utopia ----  
  
The top portion of the glass is seen as if it got "chopped off"; Skorn comes to the Soul Reset Temple.  
  
Skorn: What the heck... Ghosts are everywhere!  
  
Mahacesta: Hehehe, I've finally broke the seal!  
  
Skorn: You did?  
  
------ Shadow's side ---------  
  
Shadow got up and looked around, everyone who he knew came (Except Diaman and Cream).  
  
Shadow: Looks like everyone's here!  
  
Redwing: Yep, we have sensed a strong evilness within that Bio-Dragon.  
  
Psydos: But not greater then our good will gathered together!  
  
Shadow: So how are we gonna gather all that?  
  
White energy began to come out from every spirit and gathered in Shadow's Chaos Emerald.  
  
****Music as BG = SA2 - Supporting me****  
  
Psydos: Now Shadow! Together with our energy and will together, beat the crap out from that model of evil!  
  
Redwing: Jaster, this is the end!  
  
Zachary: We'll throw you back into the void!  
  
Maria: You can do it Shadow!  
  
Gurisby (Leader of GUN forces): Shadow, in the past we were enemies, but to defeat our Common-Enmity, I do believe co-operation is required.  
  
Mederagon: Well, that's our story finished.  
  
Energy continued to gather in Shadow's Chaos Emerald; even the alive ones are donating theirs as well. The Chaos Emerald glow brightly, it blinded Shadow's vision, just then, Diaman came in the middle of whiteness.  
  
Shadow: Diaman?  
  
Diaman didn't respond, he released his Time Gems and it began spinning around Shadow.  
  
Diaman: Good luck Shadow.... [He disappeared]   
  
Shadow: No wait!  
  
Sonic: [Turned back to normal, also donating his energy] Shadow! Now!  
  
Shadow: CHAOS CONROL!!  
  
The next thing everyone else can see is Shadow's fur turned blinding bright-silver, his quills got longer and sharper, he shot thought the air as if he teleported, his path is covered with rainbow coloured aura coming off him.  
  
Sonic: What… is that possible??  
  
Tails: Hyper-Shadow!!  
  
Amy: Shadow...  
  
Knuckles: Do it Shadow!  
  
Rouge: First time...  
  
Mahacesta: Now Shadow! I mean Hyper-Shadow! Destroy that Brain-less Killer-tool with all your might!  
  
Jaster: [Preparing to fight again] Wahahaha! I warned you earlier! Your pretty friendships cannot beat this Ultimate!!!  
  
H-Shadow: Says who?  
  
Hyper Shadow shot thought the air so fast that Bio-Dragon can't keep up with him. Hyper-Shadow landed on his right arm, spin-dashed on it and chopped it off.  
  
B-Dragon: Argh!  
  
Jaster: Bio-Dragon!  
  
H-Shadow: See? The "Ultimate" of the "good"!  
  
Jaster: Shaddap! Bio-Dragon! Finish him before he finishes you!  
  
H-Shadow: Guess I'll be finishing you before you do!  
  
Bio-Dragon again charged a Hyper-Beam at Hyper-Shadow but he dodged it like The Matrix. He charged at Jaster, but Bio-Dragon flew away, causing massive winds that almost blew Hyper-Shadow away. But he manages to keep position moments later, chasing after Bio-Dragon. Armourin took out his sniper rifle and aimed it at Jaster.  
  
Stanly: Master! It won't work!  
  
Armourin: Relax; I'm the sharp-shooter.  
  
(Matrix slow-motion)  
  
Armourin shot the sniper rifle and the bullet zoomed towards Bio-Dragon, Jaster; who is back-facing the bullet, didn't notice the bullet and it went into his back.  
  
Jaster: Argh!  
  
Armourin: See?  
  
Stanly: {Too far away} Nope.  
  
(Normal speed)  
  
The Bio-Dragon slowed down, giving Hyper-Shadow the opportunity to capture Jaster. He shot through the air, grabbing Jaster at the arm and made him immobile on the floor, took out his gun and aimed at him on the head.  
  
Jaster: Go ahead, shoot!  
  
H-Shadow: Say good night for the other 4 people you have killed.  
  
Unnoticed to him, Bio-Dragon again charged another Hyper-Beam at Hyper-Shadow but Hyper-Shadow decided to spin-dash away; the Hyper-Beam continued to charge at Jaster.  
  
Jaster: No~~~~  
  
H-Shadow: [Noticing the Hyper-Beam charging at Jaster] Bye-bye! Sucker!  
  
The Hyper-Beam hit the ground, causing a massive explosion that also blew Hyper-Shadow away. Hyper-Shadow regained control and looked at the explosion: Huge crater about the size of Iceland remains and the Soul of Jaster is seen flying towards Soul-Utopia.   
  
H-Shadow: Now the Bio-Dragon....  
  
But the Bio-Dragon is already miles above the sky, hand out wide and light began to gather on his fingers.  
  
Sonic: Oh, Shit, he's gathering another Armageddon! Shadow! Stop him!!  
  
H-Shadow: [Charging at Bio-Dragon] I'm trying.  
  
But he was too late, the spheres have been released and it broke into 300 threads, falling at the crowd.  
  
Sonic: [Spin-dashes about, dodging the Armageddon] yikes!  
  
Tails: [Flies about] How are we gonna dodge them all?  
  
Ciel: [Flies on the Phantron, dropping a ladder] everyone! Take shelter here!  
  
Knuckles: [Gliding towards the Phantron] Thanks Ciel!  
  
Rouge: [Flying with Knuckles] Hope none of those get me!  
  
Amy: [Running behind Sonic] Sonic!!! Watch out!!  
  
Armourin: {On the other side} Hurry, to my ship!  
  
Psyron: Ok.  
  
Stanly: It's impossible to dodge these!  
  
Rosburon: We'll make it possible then!  
  
Skorn: Can I come with you?  
  
Armourin: Go ahead, we're brothers!  
  
Narathia: Whatever.  
  
Luckily, none of those threads got any of them; Hyper-Shadow reached Bio-Dragon and pierced into his body like a pin piercing a paper.  
  
B-Dragon: Argh!  
  
H-Shadow: Take that!  
  
Bio-Dragon decided to resist Hyper-Shadow with his remaining strength and fired those coming-from-nowhere Lasers at Hyper-Shadow, but he also dodged them like slicing-the-cake, but he can not find the source.  
  
Evory: Shadow! Those lasers came from those small spikes on Bio-Dragon's face!  
  
H-Shadow: Do they? Thanks!  
  
Hyper-Shadow charged at those spikes, de-shaped them to make them useless. Bio-Dragon head butted him away. But as usual, Hyper-Shadow regained control and continued to fight Bio-Dragon. The situation lies against Bio-Dragon.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3-7 Bio-Dragon defeated   
  
****Music = SA2 - Madness****  
  
20:25 13-2-70  
  
Hyper-Shadow continued to "slice" Bio-Dragon into bits. Flying into and out of him all the time before Bio-Dragon could do anything.  
  
Psydos: This...  
  
Tails: Don't lose it! Shadow!  
  
Shadow continued to slice Bio-Dragon, but the Bio-Dragon kept regaining control and tried to strike back.  
  
Tails: Talk about that, can Bio-Dragon continue like this?  
  
Evory: Nope, I think he have revealed the last card of his deck...  
  
Bio-Dragon, now exhausted, lies to the ground with a huge earthquake. Hyper Shadow stopped there and glared into Bio-Dragon.  
  
Sonic: [Climbs out of Phantron] Oi! What are you doing standing there? Finish him!  
  
H-Shadow: Shut up!  
  
The Bio-Dragon tried to stand up but Hyper Shadow attacked his legs and goes off-balance and fell again.  
  
B-Dragon: Stop...  
  
Shadow immediately stopped and glared at Bio-Dragon. He then turned back to normal, landed on some rocks.  
  
Shadow: Why should I listen to you?  
  
B-Dragon: Well, if I die, you die too!  
  
Shadow: You're insane!  
  
He began to gather light again, but that light seemed different. Shadow stared on, curious about that light. Then a purple nova spread through the floor, destroying everything in its way; including the Scarlet's tower.  
  
Sonic jumps out of the Phantron, standing on the Master Emerald, with the other 5 Chaos Emerald swirling around him.  
  
Sonic: Shadow! Now!  
  
Shadow: What?  
  
Sonic: This is our chance to banish him!  
  
Shadow: Oh, ok.  
  
Sonic + Shadow: Chaos Control!!!!  
  
Suddenly Shadow realized that the Time Gems Diaman had came out, swirling around Shadow. All 13 Gems began to glow, gathering their energy at the Master Emerald; and shot through the air above the Bio-Dragon.  
  
B-Dragon: Wha--?  
  
Shadow: Go to hell! Bio-Dragon!  
  
A black-hole began to expand above Bio-Dragon.  
  
B-Dragon: No wait! Shadow!!  
  
Shadow: You have made all these evil deeds, you have killed our people and you're going to deserve it!  
  
The black-hole is now big enough to swallow Bio-Dragon, however, due to his weight, he began to float slightly.  
  
B-Dragon: Let me explain everything!  
  
Shadow: No! Life doesn't get 2nd chance!! (--- Yeah, what about you, Shadow?)  
  
Bio-Dragon began to swirl within the black-hole.  
  
Sonic: Close it now!  
  
Shadow: I'm trying!  
  
Sonic + Shadow: Chaos Control!!!  
  
The black-hole closes, trapping Bio-Dragon in it; Shadow sits back, relaxing from the battle. He looked behind, and saw the tower exploding and bits and pieces began to fall off. Then Shadow realised that the Time Gems had disappeared again.  
  
Shadow: Diaman, did you---  
  
Sonic: Come on! Let's get the hell out of here!  
  
Everyone escaped the wrecking planet (--- Due to Bio-Dragon's Purple-Nova); Shadow looked behind, and sees the temple dismantle and then blew. Evory and Kairus looked with satisfaction, as they wished it to be destroyed.  
  
Shadow: Well, that's my rage chilled for now...  
  
Sonic: [Sadly] But at terrible price....  
  
Amy: Yeah, we've lost Diaman, Redwing, Zachary and Cream...  
  
Tails: Suppose all we can do is pray for them to live in peace in Soul Utopia...  
  
Ciel: So where we going?  
  
Shadow: To Mobius then.  
  
The spirits stayed behind, looking at the Phantron departing away.  
  
Psydos: That was more amazing then ever.  
  
Redwing: Yeah, that Bio-Dragon can't stand a chance against him!  
  
Armourin: We better get going too!  
  
Psyron: Hey, drop me on Mobius will'ya?  
  
Armourin: Ok, we're all going there anyway. [Armourin, Psyron, Stanly, Narathia, Skorn and Rosburon left]  
  
Psydos: So, let's go back to Soul Utopia then.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4-1 - St. Valentine's Day.  
  
Shadow and the rest landed safely on Mobius except the 4 people who have been KIA-ed.  
  
14-February-2170  
  
Sonic's House  
  
Station Square (He has 2 houses, the other being in Neo Arcanus Zone)  
  
Shadow looked out into the sky, can't stop thinking the scene where Diaman covered Shadow from Bio-Dragon's attack. Sonic then came behind him.  
  
Sonic: [Pats on Shadow's shoulder] Shadow...  
  
Shadow: I remembered Diaman telling me... All souls can only resurrect once...  
  
Sonic: And?  
  
Shadow: Well, Diaman was on his 2nd life.  
  
Sonic: So, you're sad about that he's not coming back again, no?  
  
Shadow: Basically.  
  
Sonic: Cheer up! You now have Amy who you used to desire most.  
  
Amy came behind, carrying a Valentine Card. Handed it to Shadow. He took it and put it in his pocket, not reading it.  
  
Amy: C'mon Shadow, it's St. Valentine's Day! And it's supposed to be a happy day! Come on! We'll blow a big lunch today!  
  
Shadow: Amy...  
  
Tails, Knuckles and Rouge came, Knuckles and Rouge is seen hand to hand.  
  
Rouge: Hey, Shadow! Do you think we'll make great couples?  
  
Shadow: Sure, but I do wonder about the offspring...  
  
Sonic: An echidna with wings? [He started to burst out laughing]  
  
Knuckles: Sonic! You little-- [He starts to beat him up (--- as he always does)]   
  
Shadow: [To Amy] so, where we going?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a 5-Star restaurant; Ice Paradise Zone. 12:00 14-2-70  
  
They sat in 2 Chinese-style-round-tables in the following order:  
  
Shadow - Amy Rose - Sonic - Tails Prower - Knuckles - Rouge - Shadow.  
  
Skorn - April - Psyron - Armourin - Stanly - Rosburon - Evory Donall - Kairus Whiteknife - Lawrence - Narathia - Ciel Castrus - Skorn.  
  
Amy: Say, Shadow, you look a lot cooler when you turned Hyper!  
  
Sonic: Better then me turning Hyper I say. (--- He turned hyper in Sonic3 and Knuckles)  
  
Tails: I wished you could turn hyper again!  
  
Shadow: Yeah, that Bio-Dragon was piece of cake when I turned hyper!  
  
Knuckles: What are we ordering?  
  
Rouge: [Studies the menu] I got mine!  
  
Tails: So did I! (YES!! There's a special Chilli-Dog meal!! At cheap-ass 125rings) (--- Cheap? A hot-dog costs like 1.5euro here)  
  
The other table...  
  
Evory: Kairus...  
  
Kairus: ?  
  
Evory: Thanks for saving me earlier...  
  
Kairus: That's because I love you... Evory  
  
Evory: You're insane! We're 19 years apart!  
  
Kairus: Age doesn't matter here. [They kiss]  
  
Skorn: April... [Slowly rubs her back, she seem depressed]  
  
Aprils: It's nothing Skorn, just can't get dad out of my mind. So, what are you eating?  
  
Skorn: [Looks at the menu] Irish beef steak...  
  
April: Sound tasty! I'm ordering the same too!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
14:40 same place.  
  
Shadow: I'm full...  
  
Stanley: Full already?   
  
Shadow: Why? (Please... no more~~)  
  
Stanley: Look behind!  
  
4 chefs brought one-each Heart-Shaped cakes; one in front of Shadow and Amy; One in front of Knuckles and Rouge; One on front of Skorn and April; And finally the last one in front of Evory and Kairus. The cakes said: Wish you both a happy couple in near future!  
  
CHEFS: Happy St. Valentine's!!  
  
Chef C: Play the music!  
  
Musician: Sure.   
  
He then played the song: ****Evanescence - My Immortal. *****  
  
Shadow: Say, it really gave good atmosphere. (--- Don't complain if it doesn't)  
  
Amy: C'mon, let's eat!  
  
Shadow: [Resisting] I told you! I'm full!  
  
Amy: Shadow! You better start eating or I'll open your mouth and load the whole cake down your throat! Even all 4 at once!!  
  
Shadow: Amy, Give me a break...  
  
ALL: Hahahha!   
  
Tails: Say, Shadow and Amy can make great couples!  
  
Knuckles + Rouge: We say so too!  
  
With that, Shadow and Amy kissed each other on the lips again. Sonic turned away, heart completely broken; dare not to look at them.  
  
Amy: Shadow, I really love you...  
  
Shadow: Me too, you're like a shining angel in the world of darkness...  
  
Amy: Am I? [Giggles]  
  
Shadow: [Lifts Amy onto his face, he stared into her green eyes] Amy, I love you too.  
  
They kissed each other again.  
  
Armourin: Well, [Stood up] we better get going!  
  
Skorn: See ya! Brother!  
  
Armourin, Stanly and Rosburon paid for their lunch and left, Armourin stared at Shadow and Amy, then into the sky and left.   
  
Skorn: We better go back to Amapolees!  
  
Evory: Sure!  
  
Skorn, Evory, Kairus, Ciel, Narathia, April and Lawrence left. But Psyron stayed behind.  
  
Sonic: You not going, Psyron?  
  
Psyron: I'm ok, Rindin doesn't need me right now... (--- Peace!)  
  
Tails: Sigh. I wish Mobius were the same...  
  
Shadow: We should go too!  
  
Amy: Ok!  
  
(Music continued to play as BG)  
  
They went out; Knuckles and Rouge went back to Floating Island. Sonic and Tails went back to Neo Arcanus Zone. Psyron went back to Small Amethyst Zone. Shadow and Amy remained behind.  
  
Shadow: Thanks for the lunch, Amy.  
  
Amy: It's ok, we celebrate St. Valentine's every year.  
  
Shadow: So, where shall we go?  
  
Amy: Back to my house then!  
  
Shadow and Amy left; Shadow had almost completely forgotten the catastrophe with Diaman. They walked into the afternoon sun; stared into each other again, and continued walking.  
  
Amy: Shadow?  
  
Shadow: ?  
  
Amy: Remember the roses you gave me few days ago?  
  
Shadow: What about it?  
  
Amy: I loved them, Thanks for it!  
  
Shadow: Well, Amy, it's my job looking after you, you see...  
  
Amy hugged Shadow and he hugged back.  
  
Amy: Shadow...  
  
Shadow: ?  
  
Amy: I have to admit that this is the best St. Valentine's I ever had!  
  
Shadow: Is it?  
  
Amy: [Satisfied] I found out that you're WAY better then Sonic.  
  
Shadow: Am I? (Finally, I beat that faker once again! hehehe...)  
  
Amy: Stop pretending! I know you have planned all that!  
  
Shadow: (Whatever) C'mon, it's 16hrs!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy's house 17:00 14-2-70  
  
Amy looked into her photo album and tears began to flow down her cheeks. Shadow came, sitting beside her.  
  
Shadow: Amy, what's wrong?  
  
Amy: Can't stop thinking about Cream and all, they were so nice (Except Zachary of course!)  
  
Shadow: Well, all you can do now is to pray for them to rest in peace.  
  
Amy: [Still crying, louder] ~~~~~~~  
  
Shadow: [Gently rubs her back, looks into the album with her] Amy...  
  
Amy: [Wipes her tears off] Well, at least you're alive now, that's all I want.  
  
Shadow: [Worried] Amy... are you sure you're ok without them?  
  
Amy: Yes, YOU are my everything!  
  
Shadow: So, what are you gonna do with Sonic?  
  
Amy: Just be friends I say, I don't really love him anymore, like after that event. (--- ARK X-Tarmingator2 explosion)  
  
Shadow: I remember that, Diaman tried to save me that time.  
  
Amy: What?  
  
Shadow: I now remember: he covered me when the ship blew, but he lost grip soon after we crashed into the atmosphere. Like, without him, I would have been disintegrated in the explosion.  
  
Amy: Say, he's really sound! (--- After Diaman forgetting her twice when they're planning? Yeah, right)  
  
Shadow: I know; I owe it all to him.  
  
Amy: How?  
  
Shadow: To tell the truth Amy, HE have made what I am today, he saved me like 3 times; not caring about himself at all--  
  
Amy: Maybe you should try to make decisions yourself from now on.  
  
Shadow: I know...  
  
Amy: Redwing was nice also.  
  
Shadow: Hmmm... He was, but too bad he didn't have any girlfriends.  
  
Amy: [Gets up] Come on; let's do something else for the night!  
  
Shadow: Like?  
  
Amy: [Gets her grey coat and puts it on] There's a movie on tonight, want to see?  
  
Shadow: Ok!  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4-2 Shadow's visit.  
  
Date:18-February-2170  
  
Location:Shadow's house in Little Amethyst.  
  
Shadow stared into the sky, thinking. Skorn comes in.  
  
Shadow: Hi Skorn.  
  
Skorn: You don't seem happy at all, what happened?  
  
Shadow: I had a nightmare last night.  
  
Skorn: About?  
  
Shadow: About Diaman covering me few days ago.  
  
Skorn: Oh that? Well, you can't blame yourself for it...  
  
Shadow: No, is that he tried to help me so many times that--  
  
Skorn: Look, maybe you should try to go to Soul Utopia and check how he is.  
  
Shadow: Maybe I should. [He left]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soul Utopia - 11AM  
  
Shadow went in and remembers the city he used to live in back in January, now he hopes to find Diaman here too!  
  
Shadow went on, at his "normal speed" and found Armourin and Psyron talking to Psydos.  
  
Psydos: Hey Shad!  
  
Shadow: Good day Psydos!  
  
Psydos: You did a great job!  
  
Shadow: Thanks Psydos, but.... [His head is down, as if about to cry]  
  
Psydos: What happened?  
  
Shadow: Diaman was killed by Bio-Dragon.  
  
The O'Connors looked at each other.  
  
Psydos: Hey Shad! He was NEVER here!  
  
Shadow: You...... what??  
  
Psydos: If he did die, then he should be here by now,  
  
Shadow: Are you sure?  
  
Psydos: Sure. You can check with Mage Mahacesta if you want.  
  
Shadow immediately left and went to Soul "Reset" Temple, Mage Mahacesta is seen playing chess with Dr. Gerald.  
  
Gerald: Hey, It's Shadow!  
  
Shadow: Mage Mahas!  
  
Mahacesta: May I help you?  
  
Shadow: Is Diaman here?  
  
Mahacesta: Mr. Warfield? Nope. And also, Bio-Lizard is not here either...  
  
Gerald: We've been talking about that.  
  
Shadow: This is strange... anyway, better hit the road and look for him then! Thanks Mahas! [He left]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back to Mobius, 21:00   
  
Shadow ran through every zone existed on Mobius in search for Diaman until Sonic and Amy told him to give up...  
  
Amy: Look, he's got to be hiding somewhere we don't even know; maybe we shall wait until he returns.  
  
Shadow: I can't wait that long!  
  
Sonic: Patience, Bio-Dragon is dead so there's no time to worry about him anymore...  
  
Shadow: [Furious] Bah! Only if he shows up soon otherwise I'll freak out!  
  
Amy: Shadow... [Sigh]   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A month later...   
  
17-March-2170  
  
Shadow and Amy walks in a shopping mall where some shops had shamrocks displayed on their windows.  
  
Shadow: Is there an event on?  
  
Amy: Not for us! They are another tradition who celebrate what they call "St. Patrick's Day"  
  
Shadow: Sounds like our St. Valentine's Day. (--- No, it does not!)  
  
Amy: I remember that day...  
  
Shadow and Amy kissed each other again.  
  
Shadow: Let's go home ok? We've got enough shopping for this month...  
  
Amy: Sure.  
  
Shadow and Amy, hand to hand, walks down the avenue in Gaeltacht Zone, staring into the evening sun while the sky is filled with stars and a comet is seen.   
  
Amy: Shadow...  
  
Shadow: ?  
  
Amy: [Giggles] Nothing, is that you look really cute when you smile.  
  
Shadow: Do I?  
  
Amy: C'mon, you rarely smiles; keep smiling!  
  
Shadow: [Keeps smiling] Now what?  
  
Amy: Keep doing that until we got home.  
  
Shadow: You're insane. (I'll look like a fool if I keep smiling like that!)  
  
Amy: Messing! So, how about we go to your house and have a big dinner with everyone else!  
  
Shadow: (Not again!) Sure.  
  
They walked on. At the street lamp stood Diaman, transparent, he looked at Shadow, smiled at him, turned and returned to Droogan's 5th Dimension.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: That's it for this!! Thanks for reading!!! All suggestions are welcome (No complaints pliz :-))  
  
Stay tuned for more Shadow and Diaman series!!!!  
  
Shadow and Diaman 3 - 3rd set of Chaotic Treasure.  
  
Shadow and Diaman 4 - Friendship to Hostility  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
******************************************************************************************************************* 


End file.
